


Altercation and Absolution

by Qorder



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorder/pseuds/Qorder
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single nobleman in possession of good fortune, must be in contempt of a commoner. However little known the feelings or views of such a person may be on their first entering Erebonia’s largest military academy, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of their peers, that they are considered the rightful target of character assassination by some anti-aristocratic students.Or: what if Jane Austen wrote Cold Steel I and II and had Jusis and Machias as the main pairing.
Relationships: Elliot Craig/Rean Schwarzer, Jusis Albarea/Machias Regnitz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: has anyone noticed the similarity in the dynamics between Darcy/Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice and Jusis/Machias in Cold Steel?
> 
> This one-shot story is a retelling of Cold Steel I and II but juxtaposed with elements of Pride and Prejudice, with the main pairings being Jusis/Machias and Rean/Elliot, in analogy to Darcy/Elizabeth and Bingley/Jane.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Cold Steel I and II and is meant for readers who's played through the two games. The story technically has no spoiler for the book and can be enjoyed by readers who never read the book (although I highly encourage you to read it — it's one of the most classic work of English literature!). However, Jane Austen fans will recognize a good deal of quotes and references.
> 
> A special shoutout to the modern YouTube adaptation Lizzie Bennet Diaries, which taught me what constitutes a good adaptation.
> 
> I decided against dedicating this work to Miss Austen, the story features two handsome men committing what counted as hanging offense during the Regency era. As a result, I’ll instead dedicate this to the many writers on this splendid site who inspired me to write this.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single nobleman in possession of good fortune, must be in contempt of a commoner. However little known the feelings or views of such a person may be on their first entering Erebonia’s largest military academy, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of their peers, that they are considered the rightful target of character assassination by some anti-aristocratic students.

“My dear students,” said Sara to Class III one day, “have you heard that we’re having an inter-class lesson today?” For the one thing that the combat instructor enjoyed more than morning alcohol was pushing her students beyond both their limits and the expectations of other instructors. The inspiration behind her unconventional training regimen was a constant source of speculation among students, and Machias Regnitz and Emma Millstein, the two brightest minds in the class, conjectured that her fighting style bore similarity to North Ambria. However, Machias’s main reason of irritation against Sara was neither the physical demand of the lesson nor any unsavory association to Jaegars, but the need to cooperate with the noble classes. For while the segregation of noble and commoners inside the academy was originally designed to the imagined needs of nobles, it also allowed Machias to avoid interacting with the superior social class and thereby any need to verbally and physically express his disdain against it.

As Class I paraded into the fighting grounds, Machias surveyed the group to find a specimen that could prove his view that all nobles were arrogant creatures. One quickly came to his attention: a haughty gold-haired, blue-eyed noble who did not spare a single glance on the rest of his classmates. An Albarea, the son of Duke of Kreuzen and one of the Four Noble Houses. Said noble returned a smirk at him, as if reminding him it was improper to stare.

The rest of the class was no less enthused than Machias, and there began a hushed exchange of gossips. Some mentioned that the Albarea himself owned a holiday mansion named Netherfield somewhere up the mountains of Ymir, while others corrected them that only aristocrats at the time of the War of the Lions would name their mansions with such ridiculous names. In particular, it did not take more than a single glance at Dorothee for Machias to understand her image of the noble bachelors: rich, handsome, single. His sensibility stopped him from further pursuing this line of thought.

His fortune would take a turn for the worse as the instructor announced that this was not, contrary to what he hoped, a friendly spar, but a collaborative task in which two students from each class would be paired up to fight against a combat shell. Moreover, by the sheer guidance of Aidios, after he got stuck for too long finding a noble partner that matched his checklist of requirements, Sara intervened and paired him up with another student who apparently faced similar difficulty, who turned out to be none other than the very Jusis Albarea, legitimized son of Helmut Albarea, Duke of Kreuzen, Count of Bareahard, Commander of Aurochs Fort, Protector of Celdic and member of the Council of the Four Great Houses.

If there was any solace in his arrangement, it was that the antagonism was shared between Machias and the second-in-line to Duke of Kreuzen. “I advise that we endure this lesson,” Jusis said.

“I don’t need your advice,” Machias responded, charging his rifle.

Their chilly meeting only worsened once the practice battle started and they had to collaborate against a combat shell. Jusis, while a respectable court fencing practitioner, had received scant training in fighting with an ally, much less the son of Carl Regnitz with a notorious reputation of being a noble-hater. He charged in alone, hoping to defeat the combat shell on his own and expecting only the minimum help from Machias. However, Machias, who had expected that Jusis would at least coordinate with him, was left with no clue how he should contribute, and he was left staying out of the way and providing ill-timed covering fire while Jusis recovered between blows. Machias eventually succeeded in knocking out the combat shell, but not before Jusis suffered a blow that knocked him to the ground and dropped his sword to his side.

Machias rushed over to cast a recovery art, only to be returned with a stare from a bruised Jusis, as if silently telling him “I don’t need your help.” What was be thinking? Machias thought to himself. Did he blame him for not coordinating with him and bringing such injury to him? Did he consider himself so superior as to not require his assistance? His doubts gradually solidified into opinions, and he wasted no further words for Jusis as they endured Sara’s unflattering comments regarding their performance.

The rest of the class was thankfully more agreeable as Machias watched others fight in pairs against the same combat shell. Elliot and his raven-haired partner exterminated the combat shell with the barest injury, as Elliot was able to cast the necessary offensive and defensive arts while his partner distracted the opponent, but what surprised him was how the two seemed able to fight in sync without talking, as if they could trust each other with their lives after what must have been a bare month since school started. As the class ended and was followed by a lunch break, Elliot introduced his partner, Rean Schwarzer of Ymir, to Machias, noting that Rean was a very nice person, contrary to what Machias might claim.

“We’ve already fought together before when the principal asked Rean to investigate the Old Schoolhouse,” Elliot said, looking at Rean with a proud expression, who greeted him with a handshake and a humble smile.

As he learned over lunch with the two, Rean was an adopted orphan and lived in a commoners lifestyle, and Machias admitted to Elliot that Rean was pleasant, attentive, and contained none of the conceit of the other noble he had the misfortune of meeting today.

“Forgive Jusis,” Rean said as they discussed their combat lesson, “He has the tendency to deal with difficult tasks alone instead of asking for help.”

“He allows you to be his friend?” Machias asked. While even after such a short meeting, he could imagine anyone taking such liking to Rean, he could not imagine what Rean saw in a man with as opposite a temperament as him.

“He also helped me with the Old Schoolhouse,” Rean added, “He can be intimidating at first, but he’s a very decent man. I reckon he’s not good at dealing with new people — he told me that he grew up in a rather lonely upbringing.”

“And so he ignored me during the whole class — ” Machias retorted, but stopped out of respect towards Elliot’s close companion. Their conversation drifted to other more anodyne topics until a call from Instructor Sara brought Rean away early for some menial tasks. Once Machias was alone with Elliot, however, his lively disposition returned, and he spared none of his erudite vocabulary expressing his disdain towards Jusis.

“What a crème de la crème among the nobles! Acting so high, so conceited, as if I don’t even deserve a single glance from him! Just how does Rean become friends with him of all people? I’m surprised he didn’t find that Rean, I don’t know, smiles too much for his liking. I’d rather choke on a pom than partner with him again!


	2. Chapter 2

It was to the regret of Machias Regnitz that he informed his father of the ill-humored encounter with Jusis through his letter, for the reply came with a reminder that a month ago, in Machias’s last letter, he so determinedly claimed that attending the empire’s largest military school would be a way for him to get past his prejudice of the aristocracy. His father replied that yes, many nobles could use a more polite attitude and no, that was no excuse for Machias to be rude.

His father wasn’t the only one who wished to change his opinion either. Since then, Elliot invited Rean a lot to study with him and Machias, and Rean determined that, with all the commonality of personality between Machias and Jusis, there was no reason for Machias to be so hostile. After mentioning this to Elliot, the latter suggested that the next free day, when the principle requested him to investigate the Old Schoolhouse, they would ask for the help of both of them without telling them who else he invited. Machias the model student offered his assistance without hesitation, and it wasn’t until he met Jusis next to the Old Schoolhouse’s door when he realized he was a victim of a scheme.

“What’s the meaning behind this?” Machias heard Jusis speaking to Rean.

“You know how difficult last expedition was? It would be a good idea to ask another friend to help us,” Rean said with an unapologetic smile.

“That doesn’t mean you have to find…” Jusis stopped midway when he noticed Machias’s annoyed stare.

“Excuse me, did I offend you just by being here? Is my presence such an eyesore to your precious sight?” So offended was Machias by this remark that he exonerated at once Rean and Elliot for their implicit role in bringing him there.

“It seems that I am an eyesore to you if you seem so intent on picking a fight with me —“ their banter was interrupted by two very worried Rean and Elliot, disappointed that their goal to bring peace to two of their dear friends had failed almost immediately.

“Look, let’s go inside. We’d need all our help here,” Rean said.

Any further continuation of the conflict was prevented as Rean led the group through the bowels of the Old Schoolhouse, which was much wider and deeper than its appearance would suggest. The monsters were more fierce than anything they’d fought during combat training, and it had required the combined effort of all four to survive. When they finally reached a small area without monsters, Rean called for a break to unanimous agreement, handing out water and snacks Elliot prepared.

Once they’d watched their breath, Rean found an envelope in his pocket and brought it to Jusis. “Sorry for forgetting this earlier, but my sister has sent you some photographs from the capital’s latest horse-racing event. It’s a gift for you.”

Jusis replied, “How nice of her. I’ll need to prepare something in return. As I remember, your sister’s also practicing court fencing? I can probably buy her some book from Thors.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll appreciate learning more on the subject, even if she has a more Eastern style.”

“How has she been doing since last winter? She already seemed quite a refined women to me back then.”

“Yeah, and I’m very proud of her,” Rean said and, noticing Machias’s confusion, added, “Elise Schwarzer was my younger sister, or rather, I was her adopted brother. Even if we aren’t related by blood, we’re still very close.”

“Perhaps not as close as she would have liked,” Jusis said, which earned him a hush from Rean.

“You’ve mentioned her a few times, and I can’t wait to see her in person,” Elliot said. “It’s quite amazing how someone as young as her can be so capable. How capable everyone in St. Astraia’s seem to be!”

“You overestimated the merit of St. Astraia’s,” Jusis interjected, “While it’s true that Ms. Schwarzer has great potential, I cannot agree with your judgment regarding the students body at large. Our standards for capable young women — and young people in general — are set too low, low enough that the word ‘accomplished’ is applied to some adults who knows nothing more than handling a rapier or performing basic greetings. In point of fact, among all the acquaintances I know, there’re only perhaps half a dozen who I can call accomplished.”

This speech caught Machias’s attention. “Of course you’ll have such high criteria regarding who’s worthy of your acquaintance. And tell me, what are these criteria?”

“Certainly. Someone who’s well-versed in politics and social issues. They can’t live in their own bubble and ignore the world at large, so they need to be charitable and helpful to others. They should be well-read, and not just the pulp fictions that some people in our Literature Club seem intent to produce. Taking good care of themselves both physically and mentally is a must too. Oh, and they should be able to defend themselves, at least against minor monsters, because they can’t always rely on guards when traveling.” Jusis gave Machias a pointed look, “And while they should stand for what they believe, they should also be open to different viewpoints.”

“I’m no longer surprised that you know half a dozen accomplished person. I rather wonder at you knowing any… unless, of course, you consider yourself to be this paragon of virtue.”

“No, though I strive to become my ideal, I still have a lot of room for improvement. The only person who I can truly call unblemished is my brother, but still…” A howl from somewhere far away interrupted the conversation, and remembering that they were in a dangerous area, they prepared their weapons and resumed the expedition. But Machias remained bothered by not only the length of Jusis’s criterias, but also that Jusis seemed to have memorized them so well that he could readily recite them to someone else. Did he really consider himself so superior that he set such unattainable standards? Or was he so rich and wealthy that he could afford to surround himself with people who would act in this way he described just to curry his favor? By the end of the day, he had even less positive an impression of Jusis than he had had a week ago.

Later, Machias remembered the remark Jusis made about his brother and asked Rean about him. It turns out that Rufus Albarea, the rightful heir to the Duchy of Kreuzen, was very much universally admired among the noble circle: courteous, sharp-minded, graceful with his words, deadly with his swordsmanship. He was also Jusis’s guardian, mentor and role model, which made Machias wonder why, despite their relation by blood and their similar upbringing, Rufus’s charisma was nowhere apparent in his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

While Machias believed at first that Elliot had merely found a companion close to his temperament in Rean, it became soon apparent that Elliot’s feeling was not entirely platonic in nature. While on surface, Elliot greeted Rean and everyone else with the same degree of sweetness, Machias could notice that Elliot would throw furtive glances at Rean whenever he was around and got more often distracted than usual during his practice. One time he even skipped a practice session of the music club to help Rean chase some kittens around the campus. When Machias asked if he had fallen in love, Elliot only blushed and stammered something, which arouse concern from Machias. To think that he might lose his best friend to nobles, the same way as he had lost his cousin, would be unimaginable. Would their love be enough this time to overcome the opposition that would definitely come up in the future? Elliot’s father was, for all his fame, of the Third Estate, and his blood would no doubt be an issue to some of the more obstinate members of the society. Machias was not sanguine. But Rean’s family, from what Elliot described, was open, and their adoption was but one evidence of this. Elliot would undoubtedly face obstacles, but at least Rean’s family would likely be supportive. Still, he expressed his reservations exceedingly clearly to Elliot.

“You’re jumping to conclusion too fast!” Elliot responded. “I understand where you’re coming from, but… I don’t even know if he returns the feeling…”

“That’s why I’m saying this to you! He doesn’t seem a bad person, but if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll make sure they pay for it.” This earned Machias a terse but effective lecture from Elliot that he didn’t need his protection. 

As a result of their budding relationship, Machias acquainted himself better with Rean so as to ensure that he was a worthy target of affection for Elliot. It turned out that Rean, for all his emotional maturity and natural charisma, was hopelessly oblivious to romantic affection from others, misinterpreting the advances made by multiple classmates as merely friendship and often giving heartfelt speeches to his classmates that could be easily misinterpreted. Of his fondness towards Elliot, however, there could be no question, and this earned him Machias’s tacit and grudging approval for their bludgeoning relationship.

Much to his dismay, Machias were also in increasingly frequent contact with Jusis, with whom Rean was inseparable. His arrogance had not subsided; instead, he seemed to find joy in intentionally provoking Machias. The unsubdued arguments between the two on all subjects ranging from Erebonia reform to the relative merit between different caffeinated beverages soon became a frequent topic among other students. Their debate would inevitably drawn curious onlookers, who listened to them for educational and entertainment values. Machias’s sense of vindication upon the end of each session from impressing upon Jusis some new viewpoints was often shadowed by his annoyance of how he couldn’t avoid running into him in this small school and this small town. 

One time, when the chess club organized a school wide competition, Jusis, who previously never indicated that he could play chess, attended the competition and massacred the junior group until he and Machias were facing each other in the final competition. 

“Did you hate me so much you learned chess just so you can tell me in your arrogant voice you’re superior to me in all regard?” Machias hissed as they entered into a standstill.

“Hate you? I could never hate you,” Jusis smirked, as if suggesting that he found Machias hilariously instead, which was an even worse vice for Machias. “Now focus. Isn’t it a basic manner not to distract your opponent in a competition?”  
Machias won, barely.

Another time, Rean invited Machias for a morning workout. As they were jogging around the campus in tight sportswear, they caught Jusis on a bench near the stable reading newspaper, no doubt having given the horses morning sustenance and now enjoying his solitude away from the uncivilized cretins back in the dormitory.

“Jusis!” Rean called out. “Would you like to join us? It’s good to do some sports while the air’s fresh!” 

“I can’t help but notice that Regnitz’s with you today,” Jusis deflected the question with a casted look at Machias. “In which case, it seems imprudent for me to join in. If there’s something you want to discuss in confidence, I’ll only be in your way, and if you’re trying to sway my opinion of Regnitz again, save yourself the trouble…” Then, he added with a leer. “And if you two are conscious that your outfits show your figures in a flattering way, the view here will suffice.”

Machias was flabbergasted by this risqué and inappropriate comment, and even Rean was abashed. Later that day, Jusis told Rean, to his confusion, that he was “meditating the pleasure which a pair of fine eyes on a spirited young man could bestow.” 

The most surreal aspect of his experience, however, was that many other classmates considered their open antagonism against each other a sign of friendship or even something more. Even his erstwhile academic rival and study group co-organizer, Emma Millstein, remarked that Jusis seemed to get along with him in his own way. 

“Do you have any idea of your ideal romantic partner?” Emma asked after one late-night study session.

“Smart, witty, and knowledgeable. Someone who’s an intellectual equal to me, and who’s not afraid to argue...“ Machias caught himself mid-speech, realizing that this description fit Jusis in a crooked manner. “No, don’t you suggest that Jusis is my ideal partner, I’ve already endured enough suggestions from Dorothee —“

“No one actually mentioned Jusis,” Fie Claussell, whom Emma half-invited and half-forced to attend the study session, mentioned. For all her mysterious combat skills and general standoffishness, Machias found that she was pleasant to become acquainted with. At least, unless when she decided to make fun of others, which was painfully often. “I think you mentioned a term like that to me, Emma… Is that called Freudian slip?” 

“No, not exactly,” Emma gave him a knowing smile. “That should be…” While Emma and Fie took delight discussing Machias’s apparent fixation on Jusis, he was contemplating that there was no way Jusis could compare to even a somewhat decent person. Take the radio host Misty, for example, whom he had the fortune of meeting a few times through one of Rean’s errands earlier. Where Jusis was abrasive, Misty was gentle but no less incisive. Where Jusis was content looking down at others, Misty was always humbly listening to others. Where Jusis deliver insults, Misty gave sound advice. There could be no competition between the two, and if it weren’t for their age difference and the knowledge that Misty was already unavailable, Machias would be more than happy to date her.


	4. Chapter 4

An unfortunate aspect of studying at a school that welcomed all social classes was that Jusis was far from the only condescending noble Machias had to deal with. During one inter-class combat practice, another Four Great House scion Patrick Hyarms deemed it fit to lead a group of arrogant nobles, interrupt the lesson and challenge Machias to a deal. When Machias won the match and Rean tried to defuse the situation by offering encouragement to Patrick, he instead got snubbed with a slap to his hand and a volley of ungentlemanly insults. Machias was grateful that his classmate Gaius Worzel intervened, for otherwise, he would most certainly be expelled from Thors after delivering to Patrick treatments commonly performed by delinquents from the Ost District. 

An even more memorable incident came not from another student, but from an instructor. Although Instructor Heinrich had a reputation of discriminating against commoner students, he had been comparatively civil, almost friendly, to Machias. The effort was without success, as Heinrich was unable to conceal his classism, and Machias in turn made no effort to counter Heinrich’s remark with as much fire as was polite against an instructor.

As Instructor Heinrich’s patience ran thin, he broached to Machias directly his intention of approaching him: an offer of internship during the summer at the Collins Noble Liaison Office in Heimdallr, with future career prospect in the inner circle of the Noble Council itself. Heinrich elaborated that his talent was remarkable for someone without an ounce of noble blood, that his candor of speech was a forgivable offense, and that the Liaison could use someone of his “family background” to forge a more “mutually beneficial relationship” with the Reformist Faction. Should all go well, Heinrich added, it would be necessary for Machias to drop out of the studies so he would work full-time at the Liaison, but the chance of influencing politics should more than make up for that. 

Such confidence did Heinrich possess in the attractiveness of his offer that it took Machias a few tries to convince him that, no, he would not accept this in any circumstance. The offer was an insult to his ability, his family and his personal values. He would not abandon his study at Thors, he would not be the token commoner in the all-noble organization, and he would not use his “family background” to curry favor for them. Even as Heinrich, whose face turned red of shock, warmed him that any of his future career choices would likely not match the importance of this post, Machias stood resolute. When Heinrich finally shut the door to his office with a slam, Machias had barely enough civility not to put a bullet on the head of the instructor. How fortunate he was born a boy to an understanding in this modern age! Imagine if he was born a noble girl two hundred years ago and forced to marry a noble as virtueless as him! And imagine if his father would rebuke him for turning down such a “lucrative” offer!

As much as Machias hated to admit it, Hyarms and Heinrich almost made Jusis tolerable in comparison.


	5. Chapter 5

His near reversal of opinion didn’t last.

For during the first few months of his studentship he had the pleasure to befriend Fie, and thought he had grown to accommodate her quirks, her unconventional ability remained an enigma to him. How peculiar it was for a fourteen-year-old girl not to have heard of Sense and Sensibility or Vita Clotilde’s excellent rendition of _Die Zauberflöte_ , but could instead extract venom from snake glands or brew an antidote to fungal poisoning! His doubts were answered when, during a field trip, Fie told him together with some other classmates that she was once raised as a Jaegar. The alacrity with which she divulged her past surprised him, for only a few days ago, Instructor Heinrich delivered an impromptu tirade in his class about the moral danger of unlicensed, foreign mercenaries to the good women of this country. Either she had good enough sense to recognize that his speech was based purely on hearsay, or more likely, she slept through the class as always. The reveal did not change her standing among her classmates, for Machias knew her good enough to know that her taciturnity belied her gentleness, and to most others, she looked too young to pose convincingly as a murderer of negotiable price as described by Heinrich. Most instead sympathized with her upbringing, and most of the few who did not refrained from demonstrating their sentiments, aware that she could sneak inside their dormitory room and deliver a blade to their throats.

Machias soon learned, however, that there were people who were determined to hate her due to her family history, when during yet another exploration of the Old Schoolhouse, Fie blew up a lock using explosives that should not have been available without resorting to extralegal means. Jusis, who insisted to join the expedition despite Machias’s unpleasant presence, threw her a questioning look. “While I appreciate your assistance, I can’t help but wonder why do you know so well how to use explosives.”

Fie responded by giving them a brief rundown of her family background and Sara’s role in bringing her here.

Before Jusis could respond, Rean reassured her that whatever her past might be, she was now a welcomed student at Thors and a valued companion to his group, although Fie only met Rean a few times and never met Jusis before.

“Have you prepared this speech in advance?” Fie asked, not sounding displeased and not expecting a response.

Jusis however regarded Fie with a frown. “Rean, you were too trusting to people you barely know, especially people who could be paid to kill you or your sister.”

Machias jumped to her defense. “What’s wrong with you? Are you going to look down on her just because she was not born with a silver spoon in your mouth like you? Besides, she said that she was a Jaegar. She entered Thors to find another path for her, and you’re still going to hold out on her?”

“He’s entitled to hold his own opinion,” Fie interjected, and before Jusis could retort, the sound of monsters forced them to proceed with their investigation. They never talked about it for the rest of the exploration, but Machias took care to pair up with Fie so that Jusis could be spared from the disgrace of fighting alongside two people born to the wrong father.

One day afterwards, he went with Fie to observe her practice with another noble student Laura S. Arseid. Ever since they met from a combat class, they quickly bonded over their fighting skills, which were superior to most of their peers. They would schedule regular combat practice after school and chat about their school life afterwards. Today, however, it became painfully clear to Fie that Laura’s mind was distracted.

“What’s the matter?” Fie asked after Laura missed her target thrice in a row, but she refused to answer. Only as Fie put away her pistol sword, indicating that she was unwilling to proceed with the practice unless she answered did Laura responded.

“Jusis told me about your past,” was all Laura said, and Machias was not the least surprised that Jusis cared so much about it as to have told it to his noble acquaintances. Being both from the same province, Jusis and Laura were certainly acquainted, perhaps even presented as potential marriage candidates to each other.

“And? So what if I was a Jaegar?” Fie stared at her. A single look at Laura was enough for Machias to know that Laura’s belief in chivalry would never allow her to accept a Jaegar as a friend. She swore fealty to monarchs, while Jaegars swore fealty to money. She would only fight honorably, while Jaegars were not below stabbing the back of their enemies. She fought to protect her homeland, while most Jaegars didn’t even have a place to call home. To a self-proclaimed knight as orthodox as Laura, Jaegars might as well be a spawn of Gehenna.

“I’ve always thought that you’re holding back. Your combat technique’s unlike every schools on the continent, and it almost appears to me that you don’t want others to know where you learned it from. To have such a power, and yet to waste it in such a way…” Laura added, but Fie cut her off.

“Let’s do both of us a favor. If you aren’t in the mood to fight, then we’ll just call it a day now,” Fie said, packing her equipment, and Laura made no attempt to stop her. None of the three noticed that the janitor of the training hall was there at the door to listen to the conversation, his eyes bright at the prospect of exciting gossip.

Soon afterwards, whenever Machias and Fie walked by some other noble students, they could spot side glances, hushed whispers and, in some cases, exclamations of languages unbecoming to Erebonia citizens. A student implied that the female Jaegar was as open to paid assignments in bed as in the battlefield, and another chimed in that Jaegars would burn an entire village while drunk, or that she kept a kill list of everyone who had wronged her. As for Laura, she was never seen in Fie’s company again, and instead of confronting her, Fie instead opted to vigorously express her discontent to her practice dummies whenever she thought no one was listening. Machias could only take solace in the fact that the few noble students from the gardening club seemed to have more senses regarding Fie than most of their classmates. The perpetuator of the rumors was unambiguous to Machias: if the son of Albarea, was malicious enough to him to be the culprit. If he told Laura, what was there to stop him from telling his other noble cadets?

Fie, however, was less convinced. When Machias told her why he hated Jusis so much, she merely remarked that he seemed awfully eager to include Jusis in every other conversation. As Fie did not believe that Jusis meant ill intention to her, Machias deemed it even more necessary to be offended at him on her behalf.


	6. Chapter 6

The upcoming mid-term examination soon offered Machias a chance to demonstrate his academic prowess. Although he had developed a healthy, cooperative study partnership with Emma, he would still very much like to gain the position of the top of the class, not the least because it would serve as a revenge against Albarea. Jusis’s rank was just below him on the entrance exam, and the frequency and duration of which he visited the school library were proof of his ambition to overtake Machias’s position. Machias would have taken a few all-nighters had Emma and Elliot not reminded him of the importance of proper rest, so instead he only settled for staying in the library for as long as Jusis did, observing him discreetly while hiding in his cubicle. Studying in the library had another benefit too: Elliot’s room was adjacent to his, and the wall between them was thin enough that he could overhear everything that transpired whenever Elliot invited Rean over to study.

Thus, the reprieve at the end of the examination, which was great for most student, was even greater for Machias. However, not all students could rest. Rean, for example, found himself on the receiving end of sibling fury as his sister Elise trekked all the way alone through the half-hour train ride to Trista to inform him that he was not responding to her letters. Their discussion ended in an argument as Elise confronted him with her suspicion that he was distancing himself from his adopted family. He did not deny the accusation, and though Rean acquiesced to Elise’s speech about his family’s love for him, she knew that Rean could not be dissuaded to considered himself a burden to his family’s reputation. Elise, frustrated, ran off on her own, but got lost in Trista, but fortunately Elliot and Machias, who were heading back to their dormitory, recognized Elise from Rean’s earlier description and guided her around the campus, where she explained the reason of her visit. Before long, they found Rean and left Elise to him.

The next day, while Machias and Elliot were discussing the apparent tension between Elise and Rean, Jusis interrupted their discussion and handed Elliot a letter. It did not take him more than half a minute to finish the letter before he handed it to Machias, too shocked to speak. The letter, while styled in elegant calligraphy, was clearly written in a hurry, as the paper had traces of ink specked over it, suggesting that the letter was folded and put inside the envelope before the ink had dried.

_Dear Elliot,_

_My brother has to temporarily suspend his studies and recuperate at Ymir because of a grievous injury sustained last night. He expects to be unable to continue correspondence with you for a while. On behalf of him, I deliver to you my deepest apology, for he must have been an important person to you._

_Sincerely,_   
_Elise Schwarzer_

“What’s the meaning of this?” Machias asked in lieu of his friend.

“Exactly what’s written on the letter. Something really bad happened last night, and he had to quit school because of that,” Jusis replied, and Machias noticed that he seemed more pallid than usual, and his sword hand was all bandaged.

“Is… is he alright?” Elliot finally gathered enough energy to speak.

“He will be,” Jusis answered. Machias would have demanded further explanation, but knowing that Jusis would not give any, let him go so that he could console Elliot. As Machias reminded Elliot of Rean’s affection and his strength of health, he remarked that the nature of the incident and the extent of Rean’s injury were both conspicuously absent in the letter. The suspicion grew in him that Rean’s departure might not entirely motivated due to his health. Noblepeople were known to withdraw their students for severe breach of conduct, such as physical assault… or romantic indiscretion. Machias knew that his friend also shared the doubt, but when he suggested this, he responded, “No, I trust him. He wouldn’t get himself involved in this kind of situation.”

“What if it isn’t him? What if he got into the bad side of some influential people? What if it was not his decision to go away, but his family’s?”

“I don’t know… I can only hope that when he recovers, he’ll write to me.”

And so the two waited. At first Elliot retained the hope that Rean would answer his letters, but as the season went on hope gradually gave way to despondency. His letters to Rean changed from weekly to monthly, and their length shrank further and further. The sole response he got was that Rean had, in fact, departed from Ymir. He was eventually forced to accept that, injury or not, Rean would not respond to him any more. And as for Machias, whose deposition was less sanguine, all of his goodwill towards Rean was lost, for a single glance at his friend was a good enough reminder of the pain Rean caused by terminating unexpectedly all interactions with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, other concerns eclipsed the importance of Elliiot’s distress. The first was that the country had become increasing unstable, from the high-profile abduction of the crown princess during the capital’s summer festival to the terrorist threat at the Crossbell conference. As Machias observed from the class’s field trip to Celdic, the provincial army had grown even more rampant in their disregard for citizens’ interest, extorting merchants for taxes and outright flouting the orders of the imperial railway police. He couldn’t help but associate the provincial army’s sin with the Albarea family’s: how much was Jusis aware of the situation? Did he even care about the tyranny of his father? 

Precarious as this might be, the students were well aware that they had little power to rectify the country and so occupied themselves with a more provincial matter, namely the school festival. Class III eventually settled for an Eastern Teahouse theme, and from the tea to the decoration, and from the music to the fortune sticks, every part of the event had to be perfect so that they could prove to Class I that they possessed taste. At first Machias was worried that the Eastern theme would remind Elliot of Rean, who practiced eastern swordsmanship, but Elliot seemed more invested than ever, dividing his spare time between preparing his class’s attraction and drilling the music club for its performance, for the two things he enjoyed the most when coping with stress were music practice and helping others (halting his team’s music practice every time someone made a single flaw counted as help to Elliot).

By the actual day of festival, everyone was excited to see the payoff of their preparation, and Machias made an effort to spend some time with his friends. Fie, as it turned out, was still not on speaking terms of Laura, but at least most of the other rumors had subsided. Emma was not in a mood of celebration, seemingly worrying about the future, which Machias could not blame given the unstable political situation. Then, Gaius invited him to the riding club’s attraction, and Machias was grateful for the Nordman’s guidance so that he could improve his skills for the eventual day when he could demonstrate to a certain noble that he could ride. After a while of practice, Gaius, who was still in excellent shape, purchased a fatigued Machias a drink and walked him back to the school building.

Gaius asked, “Forgive me for inquiring, but is there any particular reason behind your dislike towards Jusis? I had the chance to become acquainted with him in the riding club previously, and he is not as bad a person as you describe. I understand that you don’t like nobles, but you seemed to be on quite good terms with a few of them.” Indeed, despite Laura’s prejudice against Fie, her otherwise good sense were worthy of his approbation. And up until his sudden, still unexplained disappearance, Rean was also a decent noble. 

That, however, did not excuse the lack of virtue from Jusis, which he gave as an answer to Gaius. “I’d be very curious to know what makes you think he’s not a bad person.”

“In our conversation he’s knowledgeable and insightful, if reticent. And he takes great care of his friends,” Gaius responded. “I asked him where the scar on his palm came from, and he told me that it was from a terrible incident with his friend a few months ago that led to this injury. He also mentioned something about disentangling his friend from romantic loose-ends. I wonder what incident that might be… perhaps dangerous monsters? But whatever it is, he’s gotten them out of some really bad situation.”

“Did he mention anything about the romantic entanglement?” Machias asked hastily.

“No, just that he had doubts on the strength of their affection and that to end it would be beneficial to his friend.”

Machias nearly choked down his cup of water, his hand shaking with indignation. Machias remembered clearly the bandaged hand of Jusis the day when he delivered the letter, and there could be no mistake on the identity of said friend or the person he was romantically involved with. His suspicion was confirmed. Jusis led him or at least encouraged him to depart from the campus so suddenly, and in this process, ruined the happiness of the closest friend Machias ever had by separating him from his beloved. What could even bring him to commit such act of cruelty? Did he truly believe in the inferiority of Elliot’s connection, or did he just rejoice in causing pain to all he deemed unworthy?

“And what right does he have in interfering with the other’s affairs? Who was him to call himself the judge?”

“I don’t know — these were all he told me, but we both don’t know the specifics of the incident, and I trust his word on it.”

As they’ve reached the campus building, Machias bid a hasty farewell to Gaius, unwilling to further continue the conversation. He found a bench on the roof and, as if to torment himself, recollected his conversations with Elliot in the previous month. Elliot had never admitted outright that he missed Rean, but the way he occupied himself with the school festival preparation was proof enough. To think that the inflictor of all this misery roamed inside this very building! It was a slight consolation that they were separated in different classes and had little opportunity to interact with each other. Imagine what would happen had, by the genius stroke of Aidios, the two were put together in some small, curious class! Machias would probably have jumped upon the very first opportunity to push Jusis down the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

While pondering upon this, Machias was suddenly roused by the creaking of the door, and to the roof came none other than Jusis Albarea, who began an inquiry ofter his day with uncharacteristic diffidence. Machias answered with cold civility, hoping that Jusis would soon excuse himself, but Jusis followed by asking how he was doing again, as if having forgotten his earlier question, to which Machias gave the same curt response. Then, Jusis paced upon the roof silently for nearly a minute before coming towards him and saying, as if reciting a speech:

“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings could not be suppressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

Macnias’s astonishment was beyond words. He sat there, colored, as Jusis continued to elaborate that despite his family background, impulsive character and inferior reputation he found himself to have developed respect for his spirit and outspokenness against his better judgment, concluding with the observation that the school festival, designed as the conclusion of the first semester, was also a perfect occasion for him to express his feelings towards “the person he found himself most drawn to at school.” Perhaps had Jusis been less focused in reciting the words he memorized last night and on the embarrassment of admitting his intimate feelings, he would have noticed that Machias had not the slightest inclination to give the affirmative response that he anticipated. 

For Machias’s part, while at first he bore some sympathy towards the courage Jusis must have possessed made this declaration of love, soon his dismissive attitude dispelled any apprehension from his part towards the rejection he would soon deliver. But still he attempted to respond civilly:

“Then I hope that your sense of obligation towards your social class would be a consolation to you because your feelings are not reciprocated.”

Jusis was no less outraged than surprised, but he strove to regain his composure. Only after a few moments of nervous silence did he replied, “May I ask why you rejected me so bluntly?”

At this mention, all pretense of manners were lost to Machias, and he responded with fury, “And may I ask why, with such an opinion towards my inferior character and disrespect towards my friends, did you go against your own judgment and fall in love with me?“

“You can’t deny that your lack of tact has caused you trouble, any more than that your own grievance against nobles have caused you to be ignorant of my attempts to befriend you.”

“Befriend me? If you want to befriend me, why would you go to such lengths to cause great pains to my other friends? Can you deny that you have been the chief force in separating a friend dearest to me and another person you call a friend?” He paused and saw only the slightest remorse in his expression, but with no attempt to give apology. He repeated, “Can you deny it?”

“It was for the best,” Jusis answered. “I do not deny in convincing Rean of his departure, nor will I offer any apology for this. Rean needed someone who can support him. Towards him I have been kinder than towards myself.”

Machias continued, “And what about Fie? Do you deny in slandering her reputation and breaking the tentative friendship towards her and Laura?”

This time, there was a genuine shock in Jusis’s eyes, for he looked away for a moment before giving him an answer, “You think I was responsible for those juvenile gossips?”

“Why wouldn’t you? Don’t you rejoice in looking down anyone with inferior birth, especially someone with a background as Fie?”

“So this is what you thought of me!” Jusis shouted. “Thank you for explaining your reservations so eloquently. It seems that your reputation as an obstinate, short-fused upstart was not exaggerated. Perhaps had you been less blinded by your prejudice, you would have noticed how little veracity your accusations contain. Could you expect me to rejoice in your bigotry? Your ego might have welcomed my divulgence more had I been less blunt in my evaluation of your character, but disguise of every sort is my abhorrence.”

“If I’m an upstart, then you’re an insolent bastard who treats every human being not of blue blood like trash! You couldn’t be more wrong if you think any change of your confession could have evoked a more agreeable response from me. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance, selfishness and lack of concern towards other’s feelings have already made it clear to me that you are the last person on Zemuria I could ever fall in love with!”

Jusis stood in shock, and it took him a while before he could find any appropriate response. “I’m sorry to have caused you so much pain. Forgive me for taking you so much time. Enjoy the rest of the school festival.” With that, he nearly ran towards the roof’s exit.

Machias’s mind in a great tumult. The person who he could barely stand to see was so enamored with him as to ignore all his reserves and confessed his love! He should not feel any regret for rejecting someone as proud as Jusis so harshly, and yet he remained seated there, unsure of what to do. He had spoken so offensively, blinded by his anger, as to make any reconciliation between them impossible. A part of him reassured himself that he did not need the goodwill of said arrogant noble, and yet another part of him felt as if he’d made a grave mistake. It wasn’t until half an hour later when Machias realized it was time for Elliot’s performance and headed downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Machias was wrong to believe that the day of the school festival couldn’t get any worse.

That night, he skipped the carnival dance to avoid encountering Jusis, so it wasn’t until Elliot returned to the dorm when he learned that Garrellia Fortress was annihilated. Crossbell, as it occurred, had declareed their independence, summoning those ungodly archaisms that single-handedly destroyed the largest fortress of the country. He did his best to console Elliot about his father’s fate (they received no information about the army’s whereabouts other than that they’ve evacuated), but Machias couldn’t shake off the feeling that the Noble Alliance would perform the coup-de-grace to the imperial government when Crossbell had already put Erebonia to its knees.

Then, a week later, the fateful assassination of the Iron Chancellor was broadcast to the entire school by no other than Misty. No sooner did Machias was convinced of a civil war’s inevitability when tanks from the Noble Alliance surrounded the town. The principal ordered all students to remain in the campus as instructors prepared their defense, knowing full well that even the best military instructors of the campus couldn’t defend against the Soldats plus the gigantic mechanism named Azure Chevalier by its owner. Machias knew that he must flee the campus and hide somewhere, for his family status alone consolidated his value as an attractive hostage.   
He recommended to Elliot, who watched the invasion together with him in their classroom, that he escape too, lest the army capture him as leverage against his father. Then, Fie joined the two, suggesting that they join their forces to better defend against monsters and other threats. As they hurried back to their dormitory to grab their belongings and change into casual clothing, they came across Jusis, who was in no less haste than them.

“Take this…” Jusis handed Machias a slightly creased letter from his pockets, panting and trembling. “And stay safe…”

Machias, not expecting to meet him again in this circumstance, could hardly respond. “You too…” he responded, before they each headed their separate ways. 

The group eventually found an opening in the forest and, after a few gruesome days of wilderness survival, eventually reached Celdic, the destination of the previous school field trip. Before they reached the inn to request for shelter, they were approached by the market manager Otto, who recognized them despite their disheveled look and offered them a stay at an abandoned windmill some distance away. Once they finally had a chance to clean themselves, the weariness caught up to them and they soon went to their respective beds. 

Machias could scarcely fall asleep, still processing the dramatic turn of events in the past few days. His concern for other missing students from authors was only outweighed by his dread for the safety of his father, who was revealed by the newspaper to be captured inside his own office. Then, his thought wandered to Jusis and that letter he gave him before they departed, and against his wishes he found himself wondering where he was now. Even as he convinced himself that nothing could change his opinion on him, he went downstairs, put on the electric lantern and took out the letter, now nearly crumpled to a ball inside his pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Regnitz,_

_Do not be alarmed. This is not meant to be a reiteration of that embarrassing conversation last week. Should you receive this latter, Erebonia would likely have devolved into a civil war, and our family background would mean that we would likely end up on the opposite sides. As we were likely to never meet each other again, I would like to give you my answer on the two crimes you accused me before. I do not presume that this would change your opinion, but at least, I hope to bring some closure to both of us._

_The first is that I broke the relationship between Rean and Elliot. Do you think I am so heartless as to destroy the heart of my dearest friend out of my own caprice? Allow me to explain the circumstance behind his departure to you._

_You might remember the occasion when Rean’s sister visited our campus, soon followed by their hasty departure. In truth, after we separated in the evening, she went missing, so Rean and I searched for her throughout the campus. When we found her, accompanied with Patrick Hyarms, who joined us halfway, she was unconscious on a new floor of the Old Schoolhouse, together with a magical golem which was about to inflict grievous harm on her. Then, Rean transformed — for a lack of better word — and summoned certain power inside himself to defeat the golem. The transform was not metaphorical, for not only did his voice deepen, but his hair also turned white and his eyes glowed red. After the golem vanishes, he turned his tachi towards Patrick, apparently thinking he meant harm to his sister. impervious to my plea. I was at a complete loss at the situation, so I parried his tachi with my sword. Unfortunately, his strength also grew to an inhuman level, so he easily snapped the sword away from my hand and dealt a blow to my hand. I am thankful that he returned to himself at that point, for otherwise, we might not be able to leave the area alive. We immediately headed for the school infirmary afterwards._

_The next day, Rean was still in a very weakened state. He confessed to me that since childhood, he has possessed this ability, which he termed as the Ogre power,that grants him extraordinary prowess in exchange for his ability to reason, and that he once killed a bear with his bare hands when it threatened his life and that of his sister. I asked him whether he could do anything to manage his power, and he said that he could request a temporary leave from school to train with a former master of his so that he would not endanger his classmates, friends, and lover. While he hesitated at first, I encouraged him to leave Elliot for the time being so that he would not endanger him. Moreover, while Rean’s affection to Elliot was painfully apparent, Elliot seemed less invested in this relationship. The way he greeted and smiled at Rean was the same way he greeted and smiled at everyone else. I doubted that he had the dedication to support Rean through his crisis. While I concede now that you understand his devotion to Rean better than I do, I believe Elliot is too soft and gentle to deal with this aspect of Rean — remember that the Ogre Rean one-handedly slayed a magic golem and almost killed me — nor does it negate the fact that these two were so easily separated._

_We only contacted by occasional letters afterwards, but from what I knew, he was traveling around Erebonia and receiving assistance from some unspecified ‘magical source.’ A peculiar request he made was for me not to tell this to Elliot, apparently because otherwise, he fears that Elliot would either hate him for this or find him and get himself injured by this evil power. Perhaps he believed that this would make their separation happier to both of them, his request was, in my opinion, asinine. That said, I respected it and corroborated his excuse on recuperating at home. I am telling you about this because Rean only requested me to hide this from Elliot, but not others. It is your freedom whether to tell Elliot this new information, but for the sake of his well-being, I hope that you don’t. Perhaps in the future, should Rean get a better control of his power, they might return together, but for now, it seems the best for both of them to remain separate, especially with a war looming in the horizon._

_All of these might sound like a ridiculous tale to you, but if you want another witness, ask Hyarms or Instructor Beatrix. Hyarms and I were in such bad terms that he would not speak in favor of me, and surely you would not doubt the veracity of our instructor. I am aware that, at this present situation, it would be exceedingly hard for you to contact him, but you both have good contacts. I am sure you two can arrange a conversation at some points in the future._

_Onto your second accusation. You claimed that I slandered the name of Fie and destroyed the friendship between her and Laura, and that, to me, was the more serious charge because it was wrong. I did not invent all those rumors that could only be printed in the most scandalous magazines in Erebonia. I merely informed Laura about Fie’s earlier profession without expecting her to bear such a personal disdain towards Jaegars even more than I, perhaps a result of her upbringing as a knight and her belief in chivalry. I did not disclose her past to anyone else. I didn’t spread calumny about her throughout the whole Trista, and I was offended at how other acquaintances spoke of her in terms that should not be uttered by any self-respecting nobles. I told this to Laura because Fie felt it free to disclose this fact to me, a near total stranger, so Laura, a recent friend of hers, should know as well. Besides, even if I did not tell her, she was bound to know this eventually, and wouldn’t it be even more painful to them had them learned about this later when they grew even close? I should remind you that as a crude generalization, most Jaegars do not have reservations burning an entire village as long as they were paid enough. Even if Fie has left her earlier profession, that does not excuse her earlier crime. However, that judging from my earlier interactions with Fie, she struck me to be a decent person who lack the ruthlessness I would expect from Jaegars. Laura is more perspicacious, and she will understand this eventually._

_It behooves me to mention an earlier experience with Jaegars of mine that has influenced my opinion of them. I was born a bastard, the result of my father’s affair with another lowborn, and as my father refused to let the scandal of his infidelity circulate among the noble circle, I was left to be raised by my mother for my first seven years. While we lived only a modest life, she was the best mother I could ever wish for. Then, while I was sent to a boarding school, words reached me that my mother was murdered by a Jaegar. I never learned who was responsible for that — perhaps a noble rival to my father intended to murder both her and me, or perhaps a relative of mine wanted to get rid of her so that she couldn’t tempt my father again — but I lost my only home because of that. Although my father eventually took me into his household and my half-brother was admirable in all measures, it could never compensate for what I had lost. I am not asking for your sympathy, but perhaps you might understand better now any bias I hold._

_This is a very hard letter for me to write, and you may choose not to believe me. But at least, let me thank you for reading this letter this far and giving me the benefit of doubt._

_One more thing: turbulent days are ahead of us. While I cannot speak for the whole Noble Faction, I personally do not condone the way the faction, my father included, pushing against necessary reforms and even driving our country to war. This goes against the entire spirit of Noblesse Oblige. We are supposed to protect our subjects, not demand them to fight for a petty squabble. Should the worst happen, know that my father was known for his lack of scruple. Leave Heimdallr, both you and your father, for you two are likely to be detained on false charges and used as a bargaining tool. If you could make it to Legram, the Viscount and his daughter should be happy to offer you asylum there. I will do everything in my power to protect the citizens, opposing my father if necessary. And for Aidios’s sake, stay safe. It would be a waste if Erebonia loses such a man as you just because of your impulsiveness and recklessness._

_Sincerely,_   
_Jusis Albarea_


	11. Chapter 11

Machias read the letter for the first time, Jusis’s arrogant tone still on his mind. That story of Rean was so plainly fantastical that he wondered whether Jusis made up the entire story to make a fool of him, and Jusis admitted so proudly that he kept this ‘truth’ away for Elliot even if he knew it was wrong. He also offered no apology for his opinion for Fie and his role for bringing Laura and her apart. Yes, it was tragic to lose his mother to Jaegars — Machias himself lost his cousin to noble pettiness — but that did not excuse his actions. But then he reached that part on the civil war, and it seemed that Jusis genuinely disagreed with the Noble Faction’s foolishness and even advised him and his father to stay safe. Machias stared at the last paragraph for minutes, almost refusing to believe that Jusis held their safety in regard. 

So he read and re-read the letter, and each time his worldview became more and more perturbed. Fie never intended details about her past to be kept secret — almost the entire Class III knew it — and for all the aloofness Laura showed her since then, she didn’t appear to act out of any false rumor. Couldn’t it be some other classmates who spread those malicious rumor, like how Patrick one called her “Jaegar tot?” His only circumstantial proof against Jusis was that he spoke against her in the Old Schoolhouse, and that was sufficient for Machias to put the blame against him. 

And if Jusis intended to lie to him about Rean, he wouldn’t have mentioned two credible eye-witnesses. Why did he never bother to ask why Rean quit school in the first place and assumed that it had to do with Jusis? Even that part on Elliot had a plausibility he didn’t deny. He knew Elliot was infatuated with Rean, but it was true that, he was too nice to everyone that it was difficult to tell when he really fell in love. Also, if Ogre Rean could easily disarm Jusis, one of the most skilled swordsman he knew in the cohort, could he really expect that Elliot could defend himself? Elliot was a great support and caster, but not made for close combat. 

The significance of Judaism’s parentage struck him later. From what he read, bastards were often raised and treated like stigmas of their family. That would explain his unsociability. Could he really blame Jusis for being reticent if he grew up hearing insults to his parents? Would he know how to be close to others if his mother died and his father showed him the barest affection? Every counterarguments he could contrive against Jusis’s conduct was met with an explanation further down the line. And he even unintentionally called Jusis a bastard earlier. All the harsh words he used against Jusis, both in front of and away from him, resurfaced in his mind, and he couldn’t help but imagine how his innocuous words could be hurtful to Jusis. All the while, he was prejudiced, preposterous, wrong.

One more question remained: should he inform Elliot and Fie the content of the letter, which Jusis dictated in confidence? He wanted to talk to Jusis about his intention, only to remember that he could never talk to him again. The thought made him uneasy. While he could never admit it in person, he wanted to tell him how wrong his understanding had been. They might never meet each other again, and Machias shuddered that Jusis might be imprisoned or even lose his life to an accident in the next few months. In a move he never expected that he was capable of, Machias prayed to Aidios to keep him save.

As he told Fie about the letter the next day, she seemed mildly amused upon knowing that Laura’s hostility mostly came from her own without external influence. “I knew it. Would love a chance have a duel with that mule to settle things. But at least you don’t have to avenge my honor or something like that.” 

He omitted however the letter’s section on Rean to Elliot. It had already taken him long enough to get over the pain of separation.


	12. Chapter 12

Evan as the next month went on, the letter never left Machias’s mind. He had been blind to the truth, clouded by his biases, the exact reason why he hated nobles in the first place. Thus, he tried to change, listening with more an open mind whenever they helped citizens with their errands or consoled them about the terrors of war. The civil war was far from a bloodbath, and Celdic away from war zone, but a fair share of the young population was still conscripted, which left a hole in the society and, far too often, a lost that could never be replaced in many families. Transport was interrupted, and perhaps due to some disturbance in the septum veins, monsters were even more ferocious than before, so Machias’s group were doing everything they could to assist the population and gathering intelligence. Fie once remarked that their roles were just like Sara’s old profession. 

It was difficult for him not to blame the entire Noble Alliance, but he reminded himself of the danger of stigmatization. Aside from a few power-hungry nobles and callous commanders, most soldiers of the Provincial Army desired this situation no more than him, as a few encounters with the army (while he remained incognito) taught him as much. He remembered Jusis’s proclamation in the letter that he would do everything in his power to protect citizens and wondered where he was right now. Jusis wasn’t safely ensconced back in Bareahard, if the newspaper bulletin of missing people was any indication (and Machias was unsurprised to find his group on the list of wanted “criminals”). Could he be staying away somewhere else, organizing some form of resistance? He certainly had the pride to trying something as ambitious alone, and with his talents, he might even succeed. 

Today was a cold, overcast morning, and Machias was never as grateful for the spiritual sustenance provided by the coffee machine purchased out of impulse a few days ago, despite the fact that the only available coffee brand available was the barely palatable Bareahard one. Elliot just finished adding rosin to the bow of his violin, one obtained cheaply from the pawn shop and once owned by a soldier who lost her life. Elliot told him that the war was not an excuse to shrink from practice, but he could tell that Elliot was using this again to distract himself from his concern about his father and sister’s life, in addition to Rean’s. They woke Fie up from her nap, and the three went to the market place to learn today’s mission. There was only one: exterminate a cryptid.

According to the few reports Machias read, cryptids were gigantic, magical creatures that could rival either an entire squad of army or a group of A-ranked bracers, but the situation did not give his group the luxury of choice. Unless they stop the cryptid, it might approach Celdic and devastate the population. They made the preparations and then head to Lunar Nature Park to face the cryptid, ready to retreat should things got bad.

True to rumor, the chimeric, half-turtle half-dragon entity nearly as big as a pipe organ was unfazed by the attacks of the three combined, and it took them all the efforts to evade its lethal strikes. The battle had become one of endurance. Nearly an hour later, the cryptid was finally showing signs of slowing down, but their reserve of mana potions was too running out. 

“We have to fall back,” Fie said, striking the cryptid with her blade to preserve her bullets. “We can’t go on for much longer. Rest, restock, and then we can —“

The opponent twisted its neck as Fie climbed onto it. She was too exhausted to grip onto its scales, so she was thrown onto the ground. Even as she rolled over and resumed into a fighting stance, she grimaced in pain, suggesting a bone fracture. Before Elliot could heal her, the cryptid turned its eyes onto him, and Machias, who was reloading his rifle, was too far away to do anything. 

Before anything could happen, the strangest armored machinery materialized nearby, blocking the cryptid with a surprisingly hard sword — the only material this tough Machias knew was the mythical Zemurian Ore — before engaging it in combat. The giant, ashen robot was a way more suitable match against the cryptid than the three of them, and as the three regrouped, regaining their breathes, they could only watch the robot dodging the cryptid with a nimbleness unexpected from its size, before chopping its head off with one clean slash. While at first Machias thought it was a much-needed backup from the provincial army, the robot was nothing like the Soldats he’d seen before. The truth was even stranger: as a rather emaciated Rean Schwarzer teleported right in front of their eyes, all four of them stared at each other, no one knowing the right thing to say. 

It was Rean who broke the silence, “Are you alright?”

The three nodded, Elliot treating Fie’s fracture with a quick Tearal, and they headed back to Celdic to deliver their report. It turned out that, after the Ogre incident, he trained with a former master to improve his swordsmanship and mental resilience, together with further magical assistance from a talking cat named Celine, who guided him through several trials around the continent, even sneaking back to Trista at one point, before gaining control of this “Ashen Chevalier” just before the civil war started. But then, he got ambushed by another wielder of such robot, and the subsequent injury caused him to spend another month unconscious up the northwest mountains recuperating for real before getting rescued. Afterwards, his sister and (somehow) the crown princess herself got abducted right before his eyes, so he travelled through different regions finding their whereabouts while simultaneously checking the status of his former classmates. As soon as he reached Celdic, he heard news about this cryptid, so he went there to provide assistance and then stumbled upon Machias’s group.

All were part of a nicely woven tale, and what he just witnessed made the story hard to contradict, but what drew Machias’s attention the most wasn’t the annoyed glower of the talking cat walking beside them, or the war-wearied appearance of Rean, but the sheer tension between him and Elliot. While their conversation was limited to the barest requirement of civility, they would glance at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. One thing was certain: neither of them were over with their relationship.

Machias decided he needed to do something about it. Once they reached their hideout, Machias suggested that Elliot watch over Fie to make sure her wounds had healed while he take Rean to guide him through Celdic and purchase some supplies. Once they were on the road, Machias asked, “You do realize that you’re way too emaciated to be in fighting condition, don’t you? I don’t even know how you could command that… thing back then.”

“You’re probably right, but I need to find my sister and the princess as soon as possible,” Rean answered. Then, he added in a not completely convincing tone, “I’ll take care of myself.”

“You need to rest. You can stay at our hideout for a few days while we look around… as long as Elliot agrees, that is.” 

Both of them fell into another bout of silence before Rean asked, fidgeting with his scabbard, “How’s he doing?”

“Improving. His dad’s still missing, but he’s doing his best.” Machias stopped moving, looking at Rean with anger. “But why don’t you ask him yourself? He’ll be there inside the windmill. He’s been here the entire time.”

Rean answered in a near whisper. “I can’t, not after everything that’s happened.”

“Then why can you bring yourself to not leave a word to him? You could’ve replied to his letter or at least leave a message to him, and yet the only thing he’s got is a cryptic letter from your sister? Do you know how he wept inside his room because he thought I couldn’t hear it? Or how little he genuinely smiled since then? I thought you were better than... this. Why did you let Jusis talk you into dumping him?” Had this conversation happened a few months ago, Machias would have slammed Rean to a nearby tree and given him a slap to his face. Now, the knowledge of Rean’s struggle, together with Machias’s newly acquired capacity of restraint and compassion, softened this to a mere fiery diatribe.

Rean couldn’t bear to look directly at Machias, so he turned away, cheeks red in shame. In front of a group of crowds, he could say what they wanted to hear, but right now, he could no longer keep up with the act of confidence. “I see that Jusis has already informed you about my circumstances. Please don’t blame him for this. Although Jusis expressed his opinion, it was I who made the ultimate decision to leave this way. I just couldn’t summon the courage to speak with him, not after what happened. What if I hurt him the way I hurt Jusis? Or what if he… I couldn’t bear to see him reject me. A part of me thought that he can’t be in love with me, and certainly won’t once he knows my true nature.”

“How the hell can you think that he’s not in love with you?”

“No, that’s not what I meant, but… you know, I can’t love him as he deserves. I can’t even summon the courage to read his letters,” Rean stifled an urge to laugh at himself. “But that’s enough about me. I won’t cause you any trouble. I’ll find another place inside the town to stay and ask around for any information on my sister, and once that’s done, I’ll go elsewhere. Machias — can you tell Elliot that I’m sorry for everything?”

Here, again, Machias’s mollified temper allowed him to appreciate things from other’s perspective. He learned to see even a person he once abhorred in a new light, and Rean was far more affable than said person. As long as Rean had learned from his mistake, and as long as he was the person who could make Elliot happy, Machias couldn’t bring himself to hate him. “ Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Elliot. There’ll be plenty of time for you two to talk once you’re back to the windmill.”

Observing that Rean was stunned beyond words, he added, “Do you really expect that you’re unwelcome here? You just saved us back then! With that thing you pilot… no, even without that, your ability will be a huge help to this town. Besides, you probably know that you’re very, very high up in the wanted list, so staying with us is safer than if you go elsewhere.”

Rean muttered something, as though thinking of reasons why Machias should want him to stay elsewhere, but Machias cut him off. “If you’re worried about that Ogre power of yours, didn’t you say already that you’ve improved your control over it? We’re seasoned fighters by now, so don’t need to worry that you’ll unintentionally injure us. And I haven’t forgiven you yet, so I expect you to pay back by helping us in our tasks… no, forget it. You need to rest first.”

“It’s fine. Of course I’ll help you in any capacity I can.”

“I’ll buy you a mirror just so that you can see how wasted you look. Really, us three have managed just fine the past month. Having you here will be helpful, but first, get back in health.”

“The funny thing is, Valimar told me the same thing. I haven’t got the time to, but… guess I’ll take up your offer,” Rean said, smiling for the first time Machias saw him. “But do you think Elliot will agree for me to stay here?”

“I can’t guarantee that Elliot will accept you back, and he’s certainly still angry at you, but… he’s wanted to see you for a long time. Far too long, in fact. And if nothing else, he’s smart. He knows the practical benefit of having another fighter in our team.”

With a major burden lift off from both of them, they talked about less objectionable topics and purchased their supplies from the market, with Machias buying extra food so that Rean could regain his weight. Once they were back, Machias had to retrieve Elliot from the attic and force Rean to enter the windmill. 

“Can we… talk?” said Rean.

“We should,” Elliot nodded. They headed outside, and when they returned an hour later, they walked nearer to each other.

Later that day, when Machias had a chance to find Elliot alone, he asked how the conversation went. Elliot answered, “You mustn’t think myself so weak as to be hurt by him a second time.”

“Of course I know,” Machias responded, “If anything, he seems to be in an even greater danger to be in as much love with you as he did before.”

Elliot didn’t comment upon this.

The next few days consisted of the group running further errands and Rean assisting in minor tasks (Machias insisted he leave the more arduous monster extermination tasks to them, much to his dismay). Rean and Elliot were on talking terms again, and there seemed to be no ill will between them. Once Rean was in much more spirited condition, Elliot suggested that with Valimar around, they could teleport themselves to the remains of Garrelia as scouting work. Celine, the talking cat that accompanied Rean yesterday, corrected him that Valimar couldn’t teleport the whole group to the fortress, but Fie pointed out that there were other covert channels to sneak past the Twin Dragon Bridge. Rean was the first to agree, and the group made the preparation to start on the next day. 

The expedition was, for all the dangers Machias could imagine, surprisingly uneventful until two Jaegars, both Fie’s former acquaintances, ambushed them in a battle that ended up resolved thanks to the arrival of the fugitive head of the Railway Military Police, together with the remains of the 4th division. The joy of Elliot in seeing his father again soon turned into embarrassment as his father Craig “the Red” crushed him in his embrace and complained that he was not eating enough food. Then his father thanked them, Rean included, for taking care of his son. Machias could only conclude that Craig was either unaware that his son had been in a relationship or did not recognize Rean, and the nervous-looking Rean seemed too to have recognized his luck.

After a dinner at the barracks, Rean informed the group that he would be heading to other areas to gather more information. Machias asked him whether he needed assistance, but Rean countered that Celdic needed them more than he did, so Machias instead offered to continue gathering information about Elise and the princess’s kidnapping. At Machias's persuasion, he stayed there for the night before departing tomorrow, with the rest of the group giving Rean a cordial, if not emotional, farewell.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon afterwards, Machias’s group bid farewell to the 4th Division and returned to Celdic, where they continued to act as a small protection squad and perform odd jobs for others. The encounter with Valimar was still sharp in his minds. 

Elliot’s spirit brightened, for not only did he learned that his father was alive and thriving, but he also reconnected with a person whom he had missed for months. But he decided to remain with Machias and Fie, departing with neither his father nor Rean. The former took him herculean effort to refuse, for it was the duty of every doting father to shelter his children for their protection, irrespective of their actual wishes. The possibility to accompany Rean was more appealing, and in the end, his desire to safeguard Rean’s safety was only slightly outweighed by his loyalty to his friends. 

“Do you think Rean will be safe?” Elliot asked Machias while they were cleaning the windmill. Perhaps thanks to the work of the RMP, they were less preoccupied with work than in previous days.

“He survived for three months in the wilderness and another month unconscious. A few soldiers won’t do him anything,” Machias said, then catching Elliot’s sense of doubt, added, “Are you thinking whether you should go with him back then?”

“You know how tired he is. He needs someone to look after him. Especially if he’s heading so far away with no clue when he’d return. He would accept so many tasks from people that he’d forget the time to eat…” This made Machias wonder if the red-haired boy who was regarded ‘cute’ by way too many senior schoolmates actually harbored a secret protective streak inherited from his father. 

Their discussion was cut short, however, by the unexpected arrival of the very person concerned in the discussion. After some surprised greetings, they gave each other an update for their affairs since they left. Machias regretfully informed Rean that no new information concerning Elise or the Crown Princess had been found, and Rean in turn told them about his brief travel to the Nord Highland and encounter with a few agents from the Ouroboros Society. Then, he broached his reason of visit.

“If it wouldn’t pose too much a trouble, would you mind coming with me to Legram? Celine detected a strong disturbance in the septum veins, so she’s worried there will be an even stronger cryptid. I can’t risk using Valimar openly like last time, because it seems the government is already on my trail.”

They all understood the level of danger required for someone as polite as Rean to seek other’s assistance, so they announced their intention to offer assistance before Machias remembered that Jusis mentioned Legram in his letter. Contrary to his suggestion, the group decided to stay in Celdic, reasoning that the relative safety in Legram as a neutral town was not worth the danger of traversing across Kreuzen. But would Jusis also decide to stay in Legram? The discomfiture for him to encounter Jusis in such fashion would even dwarf that for Fie to meet the daughter of the Viscount of Legram. 

After staying in Celdic for a night to allow Valimar to recharge, during which Elliot offered to go with Rean for buying a replacement glove in the market, they used Valimar to teleport to Legram, where they learned that the town was enshrouded in fog, likely a magical effect from the Lohengrin Castle, where Laura and Emma were scouting. They rushed over to there, expecting to help the two, only to find out that the two had already finished their investigation by defeating a Nosferatu. Emma, upon seeing the group, greeted Machias with a beam of relief and brought Fie to an embrace. 

Laura was less certain.

“It’s good to see you all here,” she greeted each of the group until she turned to Fie, but with just a slight hesitation, she managed a smile and said, “And you Fie. It’s good to see you well after all these times.”

Fie, who had been avoiding Laura’s eyes, snapped back to attention and responded, “You too. It’s a nice city.”

The new group of six departed from the castle and was led to Laura’s residence, the grand mansion overlooking the entire city, now cleared of fog. When Machias asked about Jusis, Emma told the others that he indeed came with them to the city but departed without notice back to Bareahard a few days ago, and Machias was strangely dismayed by the news, because there was no way the group could enter the city to find him. Before they could take a rest, two surprise visitors forced everyone other than Laura to hide in the kitchen. It took Laura every part of her nerve to keep her poise as they inquired onto the whereabouts of her father. When she declined knowing anything, they left, but not before telling the rest of the group, who were hiding in the kitchen, to be less shy of visitors. Afterwards, as Laura told the others the identity of those two — the two highest-ranking commanders of the Noble Alliance, and each formidable warriors in their own rights — Machias observed a slight tremble on her lips a look of newfound admiration from Fie. 

As it was near sunset already, the group decided to stay at Laura’s mansion for the night. Machias visited the mansion’s library, decorated with historical heraldry and an assortment of weapons, and found not only a set of encyclopedias and surveys on martial art styles, but also a popular trilogy based on the Lance Maiden. Curious about the family’s taste in fiction, he checked out the series. It was a heavily sensationalized account with many supernatural elements, targeted to lovers of action scenes rather than historical accuracy. Still, he found himself absorbed in the story, and he had went through half of the first book when the sound of clattering swords somewhere away caught his attention. Wary of intruders, he checked out the noise, only to find an exhausted Fie and Laura in the armory, both fallen on their knees and strangely happy. 

“Care to join in?” Fie asked Machias, who promptly declined because he was never martially trained. 

When he asked what happened to the two, Laura replied, “The past month has made me reflect on a lot of my past actions, and I understood that my previous attitude towards Fie was unjustified. So once you others have returned to your rooms, I sought Fie to give her an apology.”

“And I never cared to understand her viewpoint too, so I told her as much, and the conversation got a bit awkward because both of us are saying sorry,” Fie continued, “But then we realized that we were both better with our blades than with our words.”

“So I asked her for a duel.”

“And we beat the shit out of each other,” Fie added, less coy about her vocabulary. “I asked her not to hold back. And she didn’t.”

“You didn’t either. We really should spar like this sometime again.”: 

“Dishing out our tension with fist is surprisingly fun. You should try this out with Jusis when you met him. You two have a lot of unresolved tensions with each other.” 

“I’m aware that Jusis has trouble getting along with you,” Laura said to Machias.

“And we’re part of the reason behind.” Fie replied. “He thought Jusis told the entire campus I was a Jaegar-tot and a Jaegar-tart.”

Laura stood aghast at the accusation for a moment, “That… was a big misunderstanding. Jusis called out several of his classmates a few times who were saying such baseless rumors.”

“A big, big misunderstanding. By the way, Machias, you never told me why he wrote that letter to you. I thought he couldn’t even stand to speak with you.”

Machias, knowing that there was no way he could tell Fie about the entire story behind, lest he be bombarded with innuendos and implications, unskillfully dodged the question and retired to his room. Before he left, he noticed that Laura and Fie were staying in the armory, talking about something and occasionally turning to peek at him. While Machias was happy that the two have mended their relationship, Aidios help him if Fie taught Laura how to gossip.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Laura proposed that they should work as a group. It was a natural proposition, for Laura and Emma had also encountered a cryptid two days ago, which almost defeated them had it not been for the timely assistance of the head bracer. A larger group would be better equipped to handle this kind of threat. Plus, with the teleportation ability of Valimar, they could easily go between Celdic, Legram and any other place that demanded their attention. Thus, it received unanimous agreement.

Then, Emma made the more outrageous proposal to sneak inside Bareahard, the Noble Alliance’s stronghold in the East, and convince Jusis to join the group. 

The proposal was initially greeted with disbelief, for no one could understand why the top junior student in Thors would ignore the fact that they were a group of wanted criminals according to the Imperial Chronicles. However, Laura supported her, saying that the Jusis left with nothing more than a vague letter (which brought a sense of déjà vu to Machias), and that her responsibility as a friend demands that she ascertain whether Jusis left in his own will or was coerced by some other people. Add to that the chance for Rean to obtain information on Elise and the Crown Princess, and the suggestion suddenly seemed much more sensible to everyone other than Machias. 

The journey up the Ebel highway was uneventful save for a few stray monsters, even as Machias worried about both Jusis’s reaction upon seeing him and Emma’s confidence that they could enter Bareahard without getting arrested posthaste. How foolish, imprudent of him to have agreed to enter possibly the least safe city for the scion of the Reformist Faction! He told himself that it was to support his friends and not because of any desire to meet Jusis again. Indeed, why would he want to revisit awkward memories regarding Jusis when he could bury it deep inside his mind? While he dwelled upon this point, his theory that Emma had some secret witchcraft technique was at least answered when she “persuaded” the city guards to forget their existence and let them through the gate of Bareahard within a minute.

Once inside, they immediately began searching for news about the duke’s second-born son, only to receive answers no more specific than that he had returned safely to his mansion amidst numerous propaganda that the war was “crushing the proletariat resistance in Celdic”. Soon, however, they received a message that an important figure wanted to meet them, and they were led through locations after locations, receiving further instructions on where to go each time they reached another destination. The goose chase eventually lead to the airport, where they were ushered inside an airship bearing the Albarea crest.

The airship was bigger than Laura’s mansion, and they lost their way through the opulent gallery, lined with carpets and portraits of the Albarea agnatic line up to Rufus Albarea, the heir apparent, with a notable absence of Jusis. A helpful servant asked them whether they were seeking “Lord Jusis.” Once she made it clear that she knew their identities and would keep their visit a secret, they let her guide them through the airship, which they learned was named Pemberley. During the walk, Rean made polite enquiries about her master’s late health and family.

“His father asked him to look after the airship once he’s back. Maybe his father wants to get him out of his sight. Not for Lord Jusis’s fault, mind you: he’s a perfectly fine, upstanding young fellow, unlike — I digress. But I didn’t expect him to be so knowledgeable about airship maintenance! He told me that a friend taught him a lot about oral engineering. He just likes to keep himself knowledgeable about everything. We all welcome his return, and it would be even better if he’s in better spirits Why, let me tell you about that one time…”

The servant had hardly the sense of keeping the affairs on the airship private, and either by pride or attachment took great pleasure talking about Lord Jusis. “You seem to be quite familiar with Albarea.” Machias remarked out of curiosity.

“Indeed! I was here already when Lord Jusis was taken in at the age of seven, and how much he’s grown up since then! Always well-mannered and kind-natured, even if a bit shy to show it, but who can blame him with all that he had to go through? Why, soon he would be at the age of marry, but I don’t know when that could be. I don’t even know who’s good enough for him.”

Machias couldn’t help saying, “That’s much to his credit, I assume.”

“I speak only the truth, and anyone who has some common sense will agree. ”

They reached their destination, and the servant bidder them farewell.

As Machias entered Jusis’s chamber, still pondering on the lavish praise offered by his servant, he was struck by how the austerity of his room contrasted the gaudy decoration elsewhere inside the airship. The wall was decorated in subtle strips of verdant, unlike the convoluted wallpaper in the gallery. On one side of the wall hung an impressionist painting of the Nord Highlands, and on another a photo of his brother and him. On his desk stood a faded photo of a woman sharing Jusis’s blue eyes, and another more recent photo of Rean at the capital’s summer festival with Jusis, who smiled much more brightly than he ever was at Thors. Jusis got up from his chair and bowed.

“It’s been a long time, Rean and others.” He greeted everyone else, even Machias, with perfect civility, if not perfect composure. “I… didn’t expect that you’ll come too.” Jusis said to Machias.

“Nor do I…” Machias said, too surprised at the altercation of Jusis’s manner, before he quickly corrected, “I only come here to accompany my friends. It’s been quite a while.”

“I’m quite surprised that you aren’t captured, considering that you’re among the alliance’s top wanted person,” Jusis quipped, and somehow Machias was glad to see he speak with his usual sarcasm “But it’s good to see you alive.”

As the group updated each other, they learned that Jusis already informed himself of much of Rean’s circumstances and Valimar’s activities through reports passing through the Noble Alliance. “My father decided it was a good idea to not only kidnap your sister and Her Royal Highness, but also bring those Jaegars to Ymir, just to gain more leverage in the power struggle within the alliance. I would be happy to tell you their location, but unfortunately, I’m left in the dark about it too, just that they were put somewhere very secure. As empty as this might sound, I’m truly sorry for my father’s actions.”

“It’s not your fault. And my father’s already recovering, so don’t worry about it,” replied Rean. 

“And as for your father, Regnitz, he was put under house arrest, but you have nothing to worry about his comfort. My brother has visited him a few times to ensure his well-being, in fact.”

“That’s… better than I expected,” Machias replied. Indeed, he hadn’t thought that Jusis would even care about his father’s comfort before he read the letter. He proceeded to ask, “Then why are you here? Why did you leave Legram?”

“It should be obvious to you. I’m from the House of Albarea, and I have to fulfill my responsibility.”

“Is warmongering your responsibility then?” Machias could not explain how he became enraged to a person with whom, a moment ago, he conversed politely. Was it because he was reminded in the difference of position between the two, or was it because he didn’t believe Jusis would willfully remain in Bareahard? “You told me you hated the war!”

“My personal feelings have no bearing on my obligations. Once I received my father’s letter asking for my presence here, I knew it was what I had to do.” Jusis said, as though reciting the speech he used to convince himself before. “And this’s actually why I called you here. Rean, I know you’ll try to convince me away from this position, but if you think you’ll succeed, you’re mistaken. The past month has given me ample time for me to reflect upon my duties, and I’ve come to the conclusion that this is the right thing to do. I want to make this clear enough. To you”

While Machias had many things he had planned to tell Jusis before, he could scarcely organize his words amidst his frustration. Rean continued in his stead, “I understand that you might feel personally responsible for the incident at Ymir, and I know that there’re certain things to be expected from your family, but…”

“That, unfortunately, is the world we live in,” Jusis replied. "But I’ll arrange you to be safely sent out of the city. That’s the least of what I can do —"

Machias burst out. “That’s a load of bullshit. You sounds like you’re coerced to do this, but you can make your own decision just well.”

“Don’t presume that you know a thing what being a noble means,” Jusis said, and for a moment, Machias could recognize the old Jusis he knew back at Thors: dismissive and haughty. But he recollected himself, “I’m too deeply entrenched in the politics of the nobles, so I have to do what benefits the nobles as a whole the most —“

“Then take me to the dungeon right now!” With a courage — or folly — that Machias had never known that he possessed, he stepped forward to Jusis, “Aren’t I a criminal for the Noble Alliance? Why don’t you arrest me so that you can help your bloody alliance?”

The others stared at Machias in shock, but then Rean accompanied him, “And me too. If you’re truly as committed to your cause, don’t let me stand in the way between you.”

Jusis’s hands trembled, but he didn’t move, so Rean added, “I know that your position does not give you a lot of liberty, and I’ll be happy to leave if that’s your wish, but I just want you to be sure: is this the thing you want? Is this the path you want to take? Are you working with your father because you want to, or because you feel you need to? If you think you don’t deserve to go anywhere else because of what happened to Ymir and elsewhere — and I already told you you don’t need to feel guilty about this — you’re deluding yourself. Please, make the decision yourself, for this is, I believe, how an Erebonian noble should act.”

It came as a surprise to Machias — or perhaps even to Rean himself — that he stood up to his dominant friend. Perhaps Machias’s words had given him the right push. Perhaps events from the previous months had given him extra strength. Or perhaps he was simply more cognizant of other’s personal issues than his own. But though the negotiation between the two went on for longer, at this very moment Jusis had already made up his mind about what mattered to him the most, and when he challenged Rean for a duel, it was just to provide himself a way to leave with honor.

That honor, of course, did not extend to the enforcers of the Noble Alliance and the Enforcers of Ouroboros, who were none too happy to see Jusis falling to his knees in the middle of the Kreuzen highway. It was not the object of this story to give the details of their heated struggle against the Almighty Conflagration or the perfectly-timed arrival of Instructor Sara, but at the end of the day, when Rean hastily summon his Valimar to teleport them back to his hometown, far away from Kreuzen, it was with a resigned determination that Jusis bid farewell to his father, who did not deign to give him a reply in his Soldat.


	15. Chapter 15

When Machias departed from Celdic two days ago, he had no expectation that his group would double in size, nor that they would rest for the night in a snowy town at the other end of the country. Fortunately, Rean’s family was familiar to the owner of the Phoenix Wings, and their group was offered to stay at the inn. As Rean invited them for a visit to the renowned hot spring, Machias noticed to his amazement Jusis’s animated expression as he conversed with Rean about their apprehension of the ongoing war. Perhaps it was due to their long separation, or perhaps the heat of the water helped him unwind, but the normally stoic Jusis had no reservation displaying his emotions to Rean and others. The war, it seemed, had taken as great a toll on Jusis as on others, for a new shade of wrinkle had appeared on his forehead, and his torso, which Machias had imagined to be well-toned before, showed signs of being neglected. A curious glance from Jusis reminded Machias that he was staring, and he spent the next few minutes denying to himself that he had fantasized Jusis’s body before while Rean shifted the topic by explaining the origin of the scar on his chest. 

The comfort of hot spring could only stave off tomorrow for so long. They had agreed to meet in the afternoon to discuss their new group’s future. But Machias’s effort to prepare for their meeting was in vain. Even with a mythical Divine Knight, there were only so much a group of ragtag students who had no experience working together. As Elliot asked Rean to give him a tour around Ymir and its natural environs, Machias spent the morning wandering along the snow-filled streets, regretting his inability to contribute towards the country. As he was about to return to the Phoenix Wings for refuge against the cold, he crossed path with Jusis, who just finished a discussion with Emma and bade her farewell. To his surprise, Jusis asked whether he would like to walk with him. 

Machias, both wishing and fearing to talk to Jusis alone, opted for his default defensive response, “Can’t you see that I’m just returning from one?”

“I had the impression you would prefer me to behave like a polite gentleman instead of what you described as a ‘noble stuck-up,’” Jusis replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Or are you not accustomed to the cold weather? Perhaps you should recuperate inside then.”

Immediately, Machias insisted for his accompaniment. 

As they made another round through Ymir, making small conversation in the progress, Machias deemed it appropriate to share the story of his cousin, whose doomed love with a nobleman led to her suicide, to explain what shaped his commitment to abolish the old social hierarchy and his aversion against those who used their social class to their advantage. Jusis was understanding and sympathetic, and, while maintaining that nobility existed to serve the country, admitted that the noble family that indirectly killed his sister had abused their power. Unfortunately, while they walked away with a better understanding of each other, they had little breakthrough regarding their group’s next step.

It was at precisely fifteen minutes before their meeting when the Noble Alliance’s flagship Pantagruel arrived and a dozen or so figures from the Noble Alliance grouped at the central square, demanding the presence of Rean Schwarzer. Rean’s group arrived soon to the commotion, only to recognize that each of these figures, from Jaegars to Enforcers, were among the best fighters in Erebonia. And Jusis’s brother was personally leading the troops, challenging Jusis to fight back if he wanted to defect from the alliance. Jusis reluctantly raised his sword, even if knowing that he had no chance of besting his brother and teacher. The others joined in to assist him. That they would lose their fight was a foregone conclusion, but it didn’t make the eventual defeat less painful. 

Thus, Rean had to acquiesce to their demands to participate in a casual chat up at Pantagruel. But though Rufus said that he had no intention of interfering with his younger brother’s liberty, before the assailants could depart, Jusis stepped forward and requested that they bring him too. 

Everyone was astonished, least of all Rean himself. Machias urged him to think of his own safety, but Jusis stood resolute. 

“If, as you say, this is just for a friendly chat, surely you won’t mind having me confirm his safety?” He said, struggling not to wince in pain due to his wounded arm.

“It can’t hurt to have you on board, my brother, and I can spare some time for you afterwards. And you can bring your sword on board, of course,” Rufus’s smile was unreadable. No doubt, he allowed Jusis to bring his weapon on board with the knowledge that, just minutes ago, he single-handedly defeated his brother and allies. 

With that, the group of Noble Alliance departed, having tied Valimar on the dock. Emma told the others that the discussion Jusis had had with her earlier pertained to his decision to go aboard. It was his idea that if they had to work in separate groups in the future, it would be beneficial to have some magical methods that allow them, or at least Emma, to sense the other group’s location. Jusis had just carried a charm she made earlier to Pantagruel, and this, in combination to the inherent magic auras of Valimar, would allow her to detect the airship’s location easily. As a consequence, Machias now knew that Jusis let himself up the airship, not only so that he could use his position to ensure Rean’s safety but also to facilitate their future rescuers.

That knowledge alone, however, did not help the group reach the airship miles up on the sky. Without Rean and Valimar, it would take their group a few day’s walk to reach Roer, and even there they had no actual prospect of obtaining an airship that could allow them to reach Pantagruel. The group dispersed to recover from the fight and ostensibly to further ponder on methods to save Rean and Jusis. Thus, their group was amputated as quickly as it had formed. Machias had to spend the evening looking after Elliot, who was especially dismayed at today’s events.

“You must know that Rean would not receive actual harm. He is dear to Jusis, and Jusis is dear to his elder brother,“ Machias said. 

“Yet it does not make his situation any more tolerable. He’s trapped inside an airship full of dangerous enemies.” Elliot replied.

“Knowing Rean, I bet he’ll try to talk to all of them. Some might even be friendly to him.” Machias continued to assuage Elliot’s worry, noticing that Elliot did not bother to hide how he missed Rean’s presence. Indeed, they quickly got past their initial coyness with each other in the last few days, perhaps aided by the fact that the past few months had made both of them more assertive.

This, however, couldn’t relieve his own mental conflict over Jusis. What if he was taken back to Bareahard again, or worse, what if Jusis decided it would be better to stay with his brother after all? At this instant, he realized that his erstwhile disdain against Jusis had long changed towards something akin to affection, perhaps even admiration. But when Elliot inquired him, he denied it. 

The change came when another giant red airship alighted right at Ymir’s airport and the debaucherous prince in his rumored “Olivert” disguise greeted Machias’s group. Some delayed introductions later (mostly because the prince could not resist composing a limerick on the beauty of the snow), they learned that news of the commotion in Ymir had reached the airship Courageous, and its vice captain Towa Hershel, who also happened to be their senior schoolmate and the head of the school council, was so concerned about it that she asked the airship to dock here to ascertain the situation. The group entered the airship to discuss further, and Laura, upon learning that her long-missing father, Victor S. Arseid, was in fact the captain of the Courageous, had a tearful reunion with him. 

With the help of Emma, it didn’t take the captain long to locate Pantagruel, and by then they had already a plan on infiltrating the ship. But just as they approached Pantagruel, they saw that their captives, together with the Crown Princess, were on the very dock that they planned to teleport themselves onto. Thus, the rescue, which they anticipated to require at least a few skirmishes, ended with nothing more than two teleport spells, with Rean, Jusis and Princess Alfin (she insisted others to address her by her name) none the worse for wear. 

Machias was so beside himself upon seeing the now-freed captives that he ran forward, intended to embrace Jusis, before realizing his impropriety and assuming back his usual abrasive persona.


	16. Chapter 16

Because Olivert and Victor were to depart to western Erebonia, which suffered the blunt of the impact of the war, the group was tasked as the special mission squad of the Courageous. Without the need to rely on Valimar for travel, the group now had much greater freedom roaming around the country for all manners of tasks, from liberating Roer to finding stray cats and from rescuing hostages to organizing impromptu concerts. Courageous’s crew size had grown as they found Thors students all across the continent and enlisted their assistance. Their missions had given ample time for Rean and Elliot to reacquaint themselves, and slowly and gradually, they began to spend more and more time in each other’s exclusive company, which Machias took with a sign of relief, for it brightened Elliot’s spirit in a way unseen for a long time. 

By coincidence or not, Machias often worked alongside Jusis, not only in combat but also whenever they needed to split up into groups. Their partnership was a far cry from the embarrassment of their first combat practice, and not only by virtue of improved fighting skills: the two were now more willing to rely on each other, and Machias went so far as to thank Jusis when the latter casted a recovery spell. The improvement in their relation was noted with denial from Machias and delight from everyone else. But Machias could hardly be blamed for his reticence whenever the topic of Jusis was broached: how could he admit that he now liked the very man whom he so harshly rejected a month ago? The last month might have softened Jusis’s demeanor, but he mustn’t assume that it was because of his influence. Perhaps they might have a working relationship, but he would be deluding himself to think that Jusis could still feel the same way he did when he confessed on the rooftop. Jusis never broached this topic again, and they acted as if that never happened. 

That, of course, didn’t stop Jusis from challenging him to games of Blade or, on one occasion, a race of remote control cars on the streets of Roer. One must assume that the Jusis now preferred to manifested his pride in competitive games. And indeed, though Machias was the superior chess player, someone who wore his emotions on his sleeves like him could hardly win a game of Blade one time out of four. Machias, never one to admit the other’s superiority in luck-based games, had since then practiced Blade with all other opponents he could find in his spare time in the hopes that he could surprise Jusis with his victory. Then, one afternoon, he brought his own Blade set purchased a few days ago to Jusis.

“I don’t care how you always like to rub it in my face that you’re good in this. I’ll win this time,” Machias slammed his deck onto a table. 

“I believe you said the exact same line twice before,” Jusis smirked, leaving it unsaid that Machias lost the previous two times. 

“If you win, I’ll address you as Lord Jusis for the rest of the day.”

Jusis, though never one to prefer honorifics, could hardly refuse a chance to bother Machias by forcing him to respectfully address him in public. “And I’ll ride with you with the horses in the stable if you win.”

“What, so you can remind me how I can’t ride a horse if my life depend on it? Or do you just want to see me fall down from it?”

“I thought you said this morning that you wanted someone to tutor you on proper equestrianism. Really, I didn’t expect you to have an interest in such a refined discipline.”

Machias could hardly own up to it that his interest in horse riding originated from envy towards Jusis’s poise when dealing with horses, so he made excuses about its benefit to health and relaxation. “You clearly get the better deal here. I lose, you get to make fun of me. I win, you also get to make fun of me.”

Jusis knew well which button of Machias to push, so he said, “Don’t you want to one day become a better rider than I?”

“I’m not so conceited to think that I can best you in a sport you’ve been practicing for years, but I’ll have you know that I can be a good rider. We play three rounds.”

To Machias’s credit, Elliot had taught him a lot about the importance of observing his opponent. Jusis was staring more at him than at his own cards, almost as if he found Machias’s face more interesting than the game itself. He was confident. Too confident, in fact, for the card he fiddled with his left hand must have been a bolt or mirror. Knowing this, Machias played his hand conservatively, anticipating Jusis’s trump card, and when he played a mirror, Machias soon followed with his own, securing his own victory. 

“Looks like you did improve,” Jusis said. “Too bad you asked for us to play three rounds.”

“Don’t you even dare insinuate that I won because of luck,” Machias replied.

“Didn’t you say a week ago that you don’t like Blade because it’s too luck-dependent?” Jusis arched his eyebrow.  
Not deigning him a response, Machias shuffled the deck and started the next round. This time, it was Machias who became too absorbed in his previous victory, overplaying his hand only to let Jusis bolt two of his 7’s. His defeat was a foregone conclusion, even as Machias still had half of his deck yet.

Both of them stayed serious in the final round, Machias’s forehead frowning as he watched Jusis’s every action. They played conservatively, neither of them willing to make the first strike. Eventually, as they ran out of small cards, there began a flurry of exchange of 6’s and 7’s, and a use of Mirrors and Bolts and Wand that could well rival the intensity of a battlefield. But they remain evenly matched even as they only had two cards left.

“I use my blast,” Machias said, knowing that the only card he remained was a mere 5, nothing that could prevent his loss if Jusis held another 7.

Jusis shuffled his two cards behind his back and, uncharacteristically biting his lips, motioned for Machias to pick one. As Machias pulled the card from Jusis’s hand, their fingers brushed, which mesmerized Machias for just a second before he flipped the card open on the table. It was a 7, as he anticipated, so Machias played his 5, knowing that he would likely lose. Then, instead of playing his last card, Jusis flipped it open for Machias to see. It was a Force. Jusis lost the game because he couldn’t play a Force as his last card.

“Should have played it earlier, but no matter, a loss is a loss,” Jusis said, already shuffling the deck for Machias. “Are you still going to accept my offer?”

The jubilation of Machias upon impressing Jusis on his Blade skills was so great that for a minute or so, he merely rejoiced in the rare expression of a humbled Jusis, engraving this image to his mind for future enjoyment. The implication did not sink in until later that he would be riding with Jusis alone on the roads. Although they had been interacting with each other at a routine basis, this felt different to him because they were doing this not for work, but for leisure. To his surprise, he didn’t find this disagreeable. 

Before he could give his response, they were interrupted by first the sound of grenades and then, when they looked through the windows, the distant image of a Celdic in smokes.

The Courageous descended posthaste, and they learned that the situation was as bad as they imagined: Jaegars had set the town on fire. Those few who had attempted to stop them were shot, and the rest fled either to the countryside or the train station, where the RMP set up a fortification. Machias’s group trod through the soot-covered streets, the smell of burnt food and wood from the grand market invading their noses, as they reached for the church, which acted as a makeshift infirmary and mortuary. 

It was a grim scene to see the clergy, still in their vestments, sorting through the newly arrived bodies of the deceased. Some were struck by fallen heavy objects, while others were heavily charred, and one could only hope that they passed away from asphyxiation before being consumed by the fires. Mathias could identify one of them: the market manager Otto, who assisted him and possibly saved him when his group fled to the town after the civil war broke out. A nun nearby told him, her voice trembling, that Otto was guiding children out of the burning manor when a log fell right on his head. He traded a look with Elliot and Fie, and their shared regret remained unspoken.

“Is there anything we can help?” Had Machias been less perturbed, he might have been able to give advice to the nun.

“Ask around. We need people everywhere,” the nun replied. 

And so they did. The police requested their help in compiling a list of missing people, and the physicians needed all the casters who could heal. A pregnant mother at the opposite end of the town was experiencing a premature birth and needed them to carry her and her baby to the church. But though they saved lives, Machias couldn’t stop asking himself: what if the Courageous arrived earlier? What if they hadn’t taken the detour to Garrelia? Perhaps Otto and the others could have been saved had they been in Celdic to stop the Jaegars. 

His other classmates must have also shared his guilt, but he didn’t expect that, among them, Jusis was the most shaken. He’d lost his normal collectedness, and even as Machias called him out several times for being distracted, Jusis didn’t reply with anything more than a nod. He lost his focus once the RMP told them who orchestrated this attack — the few Jaegars they captured did not bother to hide that their employer was the Duke of Kreuzen. Once they had time for a break, Jusis excused himself and did not return a quarter of an hour later, so Machias set out to find him, eventually locating him on the edge of the town, staring at the distance. 

“You’ve been out for a while,” Machias said. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t taken heed of the time. Let’s go back.” Jusis said and already started walking back to the church before Machias could respond. 

It was painfully clear to Machias that Jusis needed more rest than he claimed, so he added, “Look, I know you’re feeling bad about what your father did. It’s not your fault. And if you need more time to convince yourself of it, go ahead. I’ll go back alone.”

“It might be easy for you to say this, but… as an Albarea, my father’s shameful action is reflected in my name, and it therefore makes it my duty to pay back for what he’s done.”

“Are you really that stubborn? Do you really think that the townspeople will blame you just because of your dad? Maybe some do, but they’re idiots, and I thought these idiots are below your attention.”

“You don’t understand, do you? It isn’t about them, but me. I take pride in my surname because it reflects the legacy my forebears constructed in our province. And if my father decided to stain our names by committing heartless, pointless destruction… then the onus is on me to correct our wrongs. Listen, once we get back to Courageous, I’ll ask Towa to drop me off at Bareahard so that I can apprehend him to justice. He might be my father… but it needs to be done.”

“Are you serious? Do you think he’ll just sit down and, what, let you chain him to the dungeon underneath your mansion?”

Jusis didn’t reply, just gave Machias a look of grim resolution, which he took as a cue that however little preparation Jusis had had, he didn’t want to ask other people for help in what he deemed as private matters. Machias continued, “And do you really think we’ll let you go alone? Your dad’s schemes is concern to all of us. If you want to apprehend your father, we will help you. And I… I’ll help you. I’ll see it personally that you handcuff him with your own hands.” 

Jusis expected that Machias would either sneer at him for his foolishness or, at best, give a reply of indifference. He didn’t expect him, of all people, to offer him support. “I thought you didn’t care about my business.”

This caught Machias off-guard, for he did not know why he insisted to help Jusis, or why he felt the sense of urgency when Jusis said he’d leave the airship. He stepped closer to Jusis, close enough that they were almost touching. “And I thought you’ll be more honest admitting you need help. Do you think I feel any joy in seeing you deflated of all your egos like this? I don’t need any bloody reason to help you. Don’t make me say this again, but… I care about you. Is it this hard to understand?”

They stood for a moment, and Jusis looked straight at him, not with his usual icy stare, but with a gaze that bordered between surprised and touched. He wanted to say something but refrained, as if the words got stuck in his throat. Machias, fearing that his words were inappropriate to convey the message he wanted, gave him a pat on his shoulder before immediately pulling away, ruffling his jacket to calm himself. 

It was Jusis who managed to collect his words first. “You get the wrong idea: we don’t do something as barbaric as handcuffing nobles. We just surround them with a dozen or so guards armed with the best rifles and put them to house arrest. Most nobles have enough sense of self-preservation not to resist.”

Machias resumed to his usual bantering, pretending that his earlier outburst didn’t happen. “And you have the sense of self-preservation to jump right inside the stronghold of the Noble Alliance that you just left two weeks ago.” 

“You are one to talk — didn’t you and your group sneak inside that very stronghold back then?”

Their walk back to the church was spent on more innocuous topics, and they arrived with a few proposals on rebuilding the town. Once evening arrived and they returned to Courageous, Jusis immediately asked to be dropped near Bareahard. His plan was met with as much support as Machias expected. Princess Alfin would issue to the Duke of Kreuzen a royal indictment for war crimes, Instructor Sara took it as her own responsibility to plan the arrest with other adults on the airship, and most unexpectedly, Rufus Albarea delivered them a message through the airship intercommunication system that granted them free rein with the Duke of Kreuzen while the Noble Alliance would turn them a blind eye. Jusis, though more taciturn with Machias, did not hesitate to express his gratitude to others.


	17. Chapter 17

The operation commenced the day after, with princess Alfin declaring on top of Courageous that Duke Helmut Albarea of Kreuzen was an enemy of the nation and was to surrender himself to the royal force, a move largely symbolical as everyone knew that the Duke Albarea, safely ensconced inside the Aurochs Fort, had no intention of following the order. Thus, shortly afterwards, a group of armed invaders, led by Jusis Albarea himself, descended the airship to serve as instruments of royal displeasure. 

The ingress was not without difficulty, as even if the RMP had already diverted most of the armed forces by staging an “invasion” of Bareahard from both the North and the South, a very sizable of Soldats still remained guarding the fort. Although Valimar and others made short work of most of them, the leader, who styled herself “S”, emerged piloting a Spiegel and proceeded to barrage Rean with seemingly inexhaustible assault. Rean, knowing that she intended to die killing him, Rean removed her from her Soldat seconds before it self-destructed, leaving her, who was too exhausted to resist, to the care of the RMP. 

Meanwhile, the rest proceed into the fort, only to encounter the Northern Jaegars, who were hired to defend the duke and take Jusis into custody. Jusis unsheathed his sword in anticipation of a grueling battle, only for Sara Valestein to step up and challenge the entire corp of veteran mercenaries herself. What followed was a clash too quick for others to follow as Sara danced among bullets and returned with her own. By the time Rean finished the matter with “S” and entered the fort, Sara was at her limits, but the Jaegars were also showing signs of wearing. The instructor’s lack of regard towards her own safety impressed the Northern Jaegars, who announced a retreat out of respect of their former colleague. The group left Sara to recover behind, pondering upon the newly revealed fact that she once worked with the Northern Jaegars. But it did not have the shock back when they learned that Fie was a Jaegar, and they soon they accepted the fact as if it was something as ordinary as her passion towards heavy liquor. 

Even after they incapacitated the most dangerous defenders, the fort itself still proved to be difficult to invade, and they had to tackle a mixture of armed archaisms, lock systems and tight air ducts that were, according to Fie, designed for emergency cases of electric malfunctions and also perfectly serviceable to infiltrators. Jusis took it upon himself to lead the small group using his knowledge of the design of similar fortresses, and Machias noticed that he was pushing himself as hard as the rest of the group. At one point he had to demand Jusis to stop for a break for his own benefit.

“We don’t have time to lose,” Jusis rebuffed him as Machias broached the topic. 

Machias gripped Jusis’s wrist to force him stop. “You can hardly hold your sword without shaking! We’ve been fighting for half an hour already without a single pause. The fortress’s surrounded. There’s no way your father can escape. At least take a breather, if not for our sake, than for your own good.”

Jusis wanted to object at first, but relented and touched Machias’s hand for a brief moment. “Much as it pains me to admit, you have a point.”

They stopped to drink some water and consume their supplies, making light remarks on their situation. When they resumed, it was at a slower pace, and Jusis often looked behind to make sure that the others were holding up. 

Eventually, they reached the commander office and found a seated Duke of Albarea, together with the Almighty Conflagration and Duvalie “the Swift,” whom they had the misfortune of acquainting when they escaped from Bareahard earlier. The duke was undoubtedly aware of his visitor’s intention, for he broke in a rant:

“How dare you show your face to me like this, Jusis Albarea! And you dare brandish your weapon against me? Where’re those terrorists and Jaegars? Worthless, abominable creatures, can’t they even perform the simple task I’ve entrusted them to do?”

“S was defeated, and the Northern Jaegars left,” Jusis responded, straining to keep his voice steady. “Please, father, surrender in good grace, for the Noble Alliance has abandoned you.”

“Heaven and Earth, who do you think you’re talking to? I’m head of the House of Albarea, Duke of Kreuzen, Count of Bareahard, Commander of Aurochs Fort, Protector of Celdic and member of the Council of the Four Great Houses, and I shall have you remember this!”

Machias, unable to bear any longer his voice, said, “And you razed the very town you’re entrusted with? Do you know how many people died at your own hands? And you even ordered your people to raise blade against the very princess. I’ve known many reprehensible nobles, but none even come close to your hypocrisy!”

“Silence! That sorry excuse of a town willingly let enemy squat in my territory, and traitors deserve as much punishment as that.” Before the duke could recite the lengthy list of crimes that the town of Celdic committed in his opinion, Jusis cut him off.

“I see that you are not to be reasoned with words. Forgive us, but there’s only one approach left for us to fulfill our task.”

The group was forced to engage in a fight with Duvalie and her archaisms while the duke stood back and watched (the Almighty Conflagration expressed disappointment at being unable to fight against Sara Valestein and left them to their own devices). As little respect the duke held for the girl, he had expected that at least one member of the Society would be competent in fulfilling her duty. Thus, when Duvalie eventually fell on her knees, he ordered the girl to continue fighting, only for her to withdraw her sword reminding him that she was not under his command, that she fought not for protecting him but for her own honor, and that he should weep in gratitude that she and her master did not raise their swords against him for his crimes. 

With Duvalie gone, whatever imaginary threads of hope remaining in him disappeared, and he stood frozen, unwilling to comprehend the ignominious fate that was to befall him. Jusis did not move at first, but Machias gave him a gentle push in his back.

“Finish what you’ve started. You’re the only person who can do this.”

Thus, Jusis announced to his father again that he was under arrest, and the duke walked away from his former fort under the supervision of these very well-armed students.


	18. Chapter 18

The loss of their leader and the announcement from Princess Alfin were enough to convince the rest of the Provincial Army to surrender, so the Noble Alliance’s stronghold in the East fell to the control of the imperial forces more eagerly than Machias had expected. It turned out that the Duke of Albarea had a megalomaniac and tyrannical reputation among most members of the Noble Alliance, which they weren’t at the liberty to express when he was still in power. Were it not for his eldest son’s refusal and his second son’s disappearance, the army would likely have organized a coup to replace him. Thus, when Jusis, under Rufus’s approval, took on the temporary mantle of the Acting Duke, he met the enthusiasm of most nobles and the unspoken expectation among some less familiar with his personality that he would make an easier puppet to control. 

Their hope was soon dashed, however, as they learned that Jusis was the opposite of the uneducated, disreputable, loafing bastard they expected. His first action after assuming his role was to take charge of the stack of unattended paperwork in his father’s office, ranging from reports of the city’s infrastructure to disputes among lesser nobles, and from correspondence with other dignitaries and the very occasional petition from commoners unafraid of his father’s tyrannical reputation. Indeed, so great was his father’s negligence of responsibility that he requested a free day to manage the most important paperwork. The nobles who had time to talk to him concluded that, while he might lack the effortless charisma of his brother, he possessed an astute mind, would not be easily influenced, and, despite his young age, was already a better administrator than his father. Despite his controversial role in arresting his father, he immediately became one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Kreuzen, and within a single day people already introduced to him their lovely daughters.. 

For the others on board of Courageous, the free day offered them instead a very welcomed reprieve from yesterday’s mission. As Machias took a walk around the Courageous, he saw Rean and Elliot talking inside a room, whose door they apparently forgot to close. Though they were holding hands, they dropped it once they sensed Machias’s presence and looked at him sheepishly. Eventually, once Elliot overcame his embarrassment, he said, “I was planning to tell you tonight, but… the war has changed our priority on a lot of things, and we’ve discussed a lot about it. In the end, we want to give our relationship another try.” 

Machias could not be happier for his friend. Even Jusis’s sin for convincing Rean to leave was somewhat absolved in his mind upon seeing how they smiled each other’s presence. But he concealed this and mustered his best stern expression, letting Rean know beyond any shadow of doubt that this would be his last chance. 

Elliot, sensing Machias’s stare and Rean’s unease, added. “Don’t worry about it. Before you can do anything, I’ll hunt him through all of Zemuria and make sure Rean won’t have another reason to distance himself from me. I’ve already tracked down my father and my sister, after all.”

Ream promised to Elliot again that he would discuss with Elliot openly about any of his further problems, though Machias believed it was at least partially motivated by a newfound fear for his partner. Machias narrated to Rean that time when Elliot pursued a hoodlum who harassed his sister until he fled Heimdallr to further impress upon him that Elliot was no less fearsome than his father when angry.

Once he bade goodbye to the two, a footman came to inform him that the former Duke of Albarea requested his presence at the Albarea manor. 

“Are you sure you get the right person? Why will that guy even want to see me?” Machias asked.

“His grace said it was for something important,” the footman answered before leaving. 

Though Machias had no idea about the purpose of the former duke’s summon and would have preferred not to see that noble face again in his lifetime, curiosity propelled him to head towards the Albarea Manor, where a servant held the door open for “Sir Regnitz” and another guided him towards the drawing room, monitored by two RMP guards. 

The former duke did not deign to greet Machias, so he spared the courtesy and said, “Why call me here? I thought I’m the last person you want to see.”

“Is that how you address an elder and your social superior? Hasn’t your school taught you some basic manners?” Albarea howled, perhaps under the strange belief that the kid who stormed his fort and fought against his guard yesterday would now kowtow to him.

“Just jump to your point already. Believe me, I want the visit over as much as you do.” 

“Don’t you pretend not to understand why I demanded your visit here.”

Machias was even more irritated. “I don’t, and I won’t unless you tell me.”

“You ought to know that I’m not a man to be trifled with. I always strive to be sincere and frank, and however insincere you might choose to be, I’ll not be so,” Albarea said, the irony not lost to Machias. “I cannot help notice how much my second son was corrupted ever since he started school. I have never thought highly of him, but he would never dare to talk back to me before. And I saw how he looked at you yesterday, and how he seemed to take comfort in knowing that you encourage him in this moral degeneracy. You, the son of that shameless upstart, perverting my son of noble birth!”

“You’re overestimating my capacity,” said Machias, colored with surprise and disdain, “for thinking that I orchestrated the whole plot. Your own sons wanted to have you arrested from their own accord.”

“I have not finished. A report of a most alarming nature reached me today that you’re engaged in a relationship of the most scandalous sort with my son. They asked why else would he reject all offers of marriage that he received in the past few months? Not only did you spread your ideology of proletariat egalitarianism to my son, but you’ve even engaged him in acts that I shall not deign to pronounce with my lips. Though I know it must be a vile falsehood, for I still have enough faith in the dignity of my house’s name, I resolved to have you here immediately so that I can make my sentiments clear to you.”

“And what do you expect me to say about this? Did you ask me to come all the way to your mansion only to unleash all manners of insult? No, I shall not grace you with a response.”

“So you don’t deny it? Has it not been an evil orchestration by you and your father?”

“Orchestration? Don’t talk to me about orchestration. This was all you’ve been doing these past two months, and we all know how it went.”

“I shall not suffer your language! I demand an answer from you. I’m his nearest relation, and I’m entitled to know his concern.”

“But you’re not entitled to know mine, nor will your behavior ever induce me to be explicit.” Machias was one step closer to unleashing his full vocabulary on Albarea with every passing remark. 

“What an obstinate, headstrong creature! I hadn’t thought highly of your family before, but I hadn’t known that they’ve produced such a rude boy! I should’ve known it when I first saw my son with your ragtag group of juveniles that nothing good could come out of it. How easily manipulated is my son, and how bad you serve as his peer! Your allurement and ill-natured persuasion must have made him forget what he owed to himself and all his family, but even someone as untalented as him could not keep deluding himself forever.”

“He left from his own accord, because he had enough conscience to go against your mad schemes.”

“I’ll not be interrupted! Despite his low birth, I’ve raised him upon the standards of the Albarea family, and he grew up with the sense of honor, respect and filial piety I expect in my house. He was raised to be, like me, a paragon of our class, and any excessing mingling, let alone the amorous involvement some rumors suggest, with rascals like you would not be tolerated by me. His friends shall view it with scorn, and he shall lose whatever respect he had left in the eyes of the society.”

“Then he shall find other friends sensible enough not to care for these frivolous concerns, and the society has enough sanity left to care about important things, like how you razed an entire town!”

“Enough! Now tell me once and for all, what’s the nature of your relationship with my son?”

Though Machias would not have, for the sake of indulging the former duke, answered his question, he nonetheless added, after a moment’s deliberation: 

“We’re... not friends.” 

The former duke seemed pleased. “And will you promise to sever any sort of bonds with him, nor to form any in the future that harms his upbringing?”

“I’ll not, and I certainly shall never to agree to your ridiculous request.”

“So this is your response? So this is how much you regard his honor? Heaven and Earth, I shall not let you and my son pollute the shades of my house this much. Were I in the power to do so, I’ll have him confined here just so that he’d have time to come to his senses. And if that doesn’t work, I’ll most certainly disown him and banish you two from all of Bareahard, no, all of Kreuzen!”

“You’ve insulted me, my family, my friends, even your very son whom I have become acquainted for the past few weeks. I’ve never expected that I’d one day defend his honor, but I’ll tell you this: this single conversation is enough for me to know that your son’s a much greater man than you are or ever can be. And if one day you decide to disown himself, I shall cheer for him for getting rid of a father who cares for him so little as to never realize his strength!”

The former duke’s face turned dark red, and he was such an apoplectic rage that no words could leave him. Machias added, “You can have nothing left to say. I must ask to leave immediately.”

With that, he turned and almost ran towards the door of the waiting room and slammed it with more force than he’d planned. The RMP guards stared at him, and Machias could only hope that the room was soundproof, but judging from their expression, Machias realized to his embarrassment that it was not. He ignored a servant asking if she could offer him any help, and after some stumbling, he found the main hall of the mansion and hurried towards the exit.


	19. Chapter 19

Machias found a corner inside a park and secluded himself inside.His hand shook at the mere thought of the former duke’s choice of words, too reminiscent to the way certain nobles used to slander his cousin. It threatened to revive a dulled rage inside him, but he suppressed it, knowing better not to lose his cool due to the mere word of a now imprisoned noble. He couldn’t find anyone to confide, not when his friends were all taking a much needed break, for he would not disturb the sanctity of their day with something as trivial as his torment. 

The discomposure of his spirit came not only from the former duke’s tirade, but also from his own response. In the earlier moment of passion, he had forgotten all his reservation against Jusis and, by comparing him against his father, referred to him in almost glowing terms. There was no denying that all his words were true, and it forced him to once again confront his feelings. It took him the incident of Pantagruel to know that he missed Jusis’s presence, and it took him another confrontation to understand that he considered himself the only person who could insult Jusis. He’d fallen in love with the guy he once thought impossible. Knowing how much courage Jusis must have taken to stand up to his cruel father only elicited further admiration from him. But how could this knowledge help him? Jusis had so much in mind right now that Machias would be his last concern, and even if it wasn’t, he must have met by now many other bachelorettes and bachelors more attractive than him. Plus, the objection from his father must have had some sense of credibility to his son. What seemed frivolous to him would not be so to Jusis. Indeed, he should never entertain the idea of a relationship with another noble, for the memory of his cousin’s death, even after all these years, was as strong as ever. Never was he more frustrated by man’s inability to choose whom one loved.

Half an hour went by before a familiar voice rose him. “You look unwell,” Jusis said, appearing right in front of him, looking as though he hadn’t slept last night.

Machias was in such disarray that he didn’t offer Jusis any rebuke. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Jusis continued.

Machias could only utter a single “no.”

Jusis took a deep breath, as if about to say something, but he shook his head and looked away. “In this case… forgive me for my intrusion. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to ease your stay here.” 

But before Jusis could leave, Machias shouted without realizing, “Wait!”

Jusis turned around, and Machias almost tried to cover his mouth upon realizing what he said. A part of him wanted Jusis to stay, but another part knew that he should not waste Jusis’s time. Jusis did not seem impatient so much as puzzled, and he asked, “What is it?”

Machias could provide no appropriate answer, so he replied, “Forget it. It’s nothing important.”

“You can’t say it’s nothing important if you look like you want to punch me in my face,” Jusis said.

“I don’t,” Machias said, releasing his fists, which he didn’t realize were clenched. “And don’t you have better things to do than to go all around in Bareahard anyway?”

“I was just taking a break and having a stroll in the center park, which you might observe is right in front of the Albarea Manor. Besides, technically the city’s under my jurisdiction now, so I have every right to wander around my city.”

“Good. Looks like your ego’s already inflated itself again.”

“And good to see your mouth is as foul as always. But you still haven’t answered my question. Why did you ask me to stay?”

Machias could neither offer him a good answer nor bear to turn him away, so he quickly invented a tale based on an idea that was on his mind for a while. His sister’s death anniversary was a few days ago, and although he couldn’t visit the Himmel Cemetery next to Heimdallr for obvious reasons, he wanted to show his respect to her. Thus, he told Jusis, he wanted to offer some flowers to her and other people who died in Celdic, but he didn’t know where to purchase a bouquet and would therefore appreciate his advice. Jusis was gentlemanly enough to humor his request, so Machias was forced to have his embarrassment prolonged as they purchased the bouquet and trekked up the North Kreuzen Highway to a local river. Once there, Machias uttered some words of prayers for the deceased and then dropped the bouquet into the river. Jusis looked equally pensive.

Once that was over, Jusis said, “There has been something that I had meant to say for a long time, and I would only say this once. Either intentionally or unintentionally, you’ve given me the right push towards doing what I ought to do, and for that… I’m grateful.”

“I’m… I’m glad to see it helps.”

“And so, when I learned the conversation that just happened between you and my father, I made it my imperative to express to him my disagreement and apologize to you on his behalf. I hope he didn’t bring up some bad memories for you.” 

“No, it didn’t,” Machias saw it fit to deny it, but his voice was unconvincing. He soon added, “Did you come all this way to find me just to say this?”

“I did. You aren’t… upset with me at all?”

“I know that you’re very different from your father.”

The two were standing dangerously close together, and Machias felt an urge to scream at him out of exasperation because there were so many things he didn’t know how to express. “But… why?”

“Why what?”

“Why such a change in opinion? I thought you were determined to hate me, after all you told me on that day.”

“A lot of things have happened since then. You might still be an arrogant flop, but there’re a couple of virtues of you that I have come to recognize. You aren’t the worst teammate I’ve ever had, and… I was thinking, maybe we can…” Machias meant to say that they could be friends but couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Was he satisfied to remain as a mere friend? Would Jusis even accept him as a friend? 

“Listen,” At last, Jusis gathered enough courage to say what he truly intended to say, “My feelings to you were unchanged from the day of the school festival. Even stronger even. But one word from you will be enough to silence me on that matter —”

Lest his words failed him again, Machias instead responded in a more physical language. The urgency of his feelings triumphed his sense of modesty, and he pulled Jusis close with an eagerness he never knew he possessed. They were both more expressive with their hands than with their words. Their suppressed emotions unleashed themselves in a kiss so vigorous that when Jusis withdrew, it was because he ran out of breath, and he took a moment to steady himself before embracing Machias for another one. Jusis had enough self-control to suggest moving to a more hidden spot to the woods that they could continue without the risk of an onlooker, and it was another ten minutes before they’d communicated enough wordlessly that they had to resume using their speech faculties. 

“I’d imagined this often, but I haven’t expected that it’ll be like… this.” Machias said, leaning on a tree with Jusis next to him. 

“Nor have I,” Jusis gave him another light kiss. “But it can’t be helped, not when it’s been so long. Now I’m very glad that I didn’t ask you to visit my room, because the servants can definitely hear it.”

The mental image caused Machias to turn red, and Jusis brushed his cheeks with his fingers. “And then your dad would… whatever. He probably summoned me because he thought that was exactly what was happening between us”

“He’s still in denial that I can love another man, let alone someone as — what’s his word — ‘vulgar’ as you. It’s probably for the best that we don’t narrate what just happened to him, or he might trigger a heart attack. And no need to worry about my brother. You’ll be surprised by how many paramours of either sex he has all around Erebonia. He’s aware of his charm, and he isn’t afraid to use them to his advantage.”

“I always thought nobles are more prudish — or at least, pretend that they’re.” 

“My father gave birth to a bastard for a reason. This is what happens when we marry for political alliances, not for love. A tradition that I don’t care to follow. There’re elements of the class system that serve the society, and then there’re elements that are way overdue for change. The Albarea line will continue through my brother, so it isn’t like my marriage influences the inheritance of the titles. And if for some reason, the duchy falls to me, there’s always the option of adoption, like the Schwarzers did.”

“Are you saying… that you want to form a family with me?” Machias said, shocked by how fast the conversation was moving. 

Jusis, apparently realizing the other’s unease, backed off. “Only as long as you want to, and even then something for the distant future. But you should know that I have no intention of marrying someone else and then taking you as a lover. That would be unacceptable to you.” 

Machias’s fingers locked with Jusis’s. “But… won’t it be bad for you if you never marry? Won’t the others talk about it?”

“Between my parentage and my action during this war, what’s another scandal to me? And look at the debaucherous prince, who practically lives on shamelessness. If anything, I’m more concerned that your father won’t take it well that his son’s following the footstep of his niece and romancing another noble.”

“That… might actually be a problem. He’s been all professional and nice with other nobles he met in his work, but he’s only more polite than me about his opinion towards nobility. I suppose I don’t need to tell you how my dad took revenge upon that noble who dumped my sister. Oh well, at least I can tell him that I expanded my social circle.”

They spent longer sitting in the woods in each other’s company, talking about many thing, till the setting sun reminded them that it was time to depart. Then, they resolved to finish whatever business they did not settle back in Jusis’s room inside his mansion. Jusis reassured Machias that, though his father’s wrath was unavoidable, he was no longer in authority, and Jusis could very well override his father’s preference in guests. His delighted anticipation towards his father’s reaction in knowing what he planned to do under his roof overrode whatever reservation he had in inviting Machias over. And to Machias, he was eager to learn the layout of Jusis’s own chamber so that he might have more to tease about the noble’s taste of aesthetics. But, as he would soon learn, the appreciation of his room would fall in priority compared to who else he could appreciate.


End file.
